Sweet Hearts and Princesses
by Toni America
Summary: Dismayed by the price of royalty, a changeling princess turns her back on her heritage and unintentionally falls in love while trying to build a life for herself. Will she return to her people, or will this newfound independence make her turn her back on her species forever? Pairings: Chrysalis/Shining Armor
1. Chapter 1

**The Chrystal Heart Saga:**

**Sweet Hearts and Princesses**

**Summary:** Dismayed by the price of royalty, a changeling princess turns her back on her heritage and unintentionally falls in love while trying to build a life for herself. Will she return to her people, or will this newfound independence make her turn her back on her species forever?

**Pairings: **Chrysalis/Shining Armor

**A/N: **This story takes place about 10 years before the Canterlot Wedding Episodes. It serves as a prequel to another story I have written called 'A Queen's Lament.' Though the two can be read as standalones they are connected. Just a quik fyi!

**Prologue**

Chrysalis did not want to be the Queen of Changelings.

At 16 cycles-old she did not want that responsibility or all those voices in her head. She could barely sort through her own emotions most days, so how was she supposed to handle the added weight of the hive mind? The queen was the Colony Mother and the Colony Mother lived to protect and provide for her changeling subjects.

The thing that truly upset the Changeling Princess was her title's rite of passage. A rite of passage she wanted no part in.

_The changeling guard stared at his princess grimly. No changeling truly knew the time when the present highness would cease and merge with her offspring, but one could always tell when the time was near. And the past few months had disturbed the royal guards more than anything else in their lifespan. There was a reason changelings respected their monarchs so._

"_My mother wished to see me," Chrysalis stated raising her teal colored head regally. Nodding at the dark colored pegacorn, the guard moved aside to allow her entrance. _

_Taking a deep breath, the Changeling Princess prepared herself for whatever her mother wished to speak to her about. As of late, Chrysalis had begun to notice the subtlest of oddities about Queen Imaga. Frankly, they unnerved the normally confident teen making her solemn and the tiniest bit fearful. She could tell that whatever was the matter she was right to be worried._

_Using her abilities to open the door, Chrysalis' eyes brightened as her small gnarled horn became incandescent with her underdeveloped magic. Moving through the obsidian doors of her mother's chambers, the insect-like filly could barely contain her gasp as eyes much like ice in terms of color and feeling burned through her with faint familiarity. _

_The Queen's chambers were huge and elegantly furnished in hornet's obsidian. The door closed behind her and the adolescent was a bit surprised to find that her mother was not alone. A healer stood beside the queen's bed with a grave expression on her dark features as she monitored Imaga. The Princess did not like the nervous twitch of her wings and wished she knew what was going on._

"_Chrysalis," her mother intoned in a hiss turned purr. Hair the color of chocolate fell over the Queen's shoulder complimenting her midnight blue colored body. The chitin that covered her mid-section was the same icy hue of her eyes. Sharp eves narrowed, studying their newest visitor. Imaga appeared to be the picture of royalty draped across her bed of silver colored silk, but Chrysalis wasn't so sure. As a changeling she was an expert in the many nuances and tastes of emotion. As a princess her mind was connected to her mother's in a way the others were not. Something was not right and the nervousness of the healer only made her more nervous._

_The young Princess tried her best to appear unaffected by this frigid version of her highness. Standing the tiniest bit straighter, she puffed out her chest in an attempt to appear more confident. "Mother," She addressed, harlequin eyes alert with caution and concern._

_The Queen tilted her head appearing thoughtful. Rising to stand on all fours, the leading monarch stood tall stretching her transparent like wings. Like all changelings, her teeth were fanged and her hooves were riddled with holes. But because she was royalty, the Queen was a taller and willowy pony. Like her daughter, her horn was long and gnarled. _

"_Do you realize how fortunate you are?" Her mother asked lazily. "Princess of such a voracious race... An adaptable race…" She strutted forward with a predatory gleam in her deadening eyes. _

_Chrysalis fought the urge to move backwards. "I am a-aware of our gifts, my Queen." She must have said something wrong because her mother's gaze turned murderous as she stopped her advance to glare at the filly in front of her. Her icy colored wings fluttered in anger creating an almost shrill buzzing._

"_But you do not appreciate them… or me."_

"_M-mother?" This time she did stumble back disturbed by the iciness of the Queen's tone._

"_She is my daughter!" The queen's head turned as she snarled to some invisible pony. "Chrysalis is young, but she is also capable." The pony being talked about was beyond uncomfortable. Who was she talking to?_

_Her mother continued. "Her thoughts are mine as are the rest of the hive…" And as if some great and horrible secret had been revealed to her, Imaga's expression went from shock, to hurt, to furious. "Yes… Yes… It all makes sense now!" She hissed, attention completely on Chrysalis. "You stupid girl! You are unfit to partake of our legacy! You will not usurp us!"_

"_Mother!" Chrysalis cried fearful for her life and her mother's health. The Queen was obviously insane! " That's not true! I would ne-"_

_The Princess was knocked onto the ground as her mother's body slammed into her, causing her to gasp in pain as she landed on her wings wrong. Despite their frail appearances, changelings were strong and just as durable thanks to their chitin armor. Groaning, the filly was trying to focus on the mare who attacked her instead of the discomforts of her wings._

_The Queen's eyes glowed brightly, almost blending with the whites of her eyes. "You don't think I hear you whispering poison in my mind?" She screamed enraged that the filly beneath her would try to deny her guilt. "Insane Imaga, Insane Imaga… Plotting against me- trying to drive me mad? You insolent bitch, after all I sacrificed…"_

_Chrysalis had never been more afraid for her life at that moment. "Mother, what's the matter with you! I wouldn't!" She pleaded as the queen's hooves pinned her down, forcing her to stare up into unhinged eyes. Who was this mare atop of her and what happened to her stern and composed mother?_

_Her thoughts must have echoed within Imaga's mind, because suddenly the Queen was laughing madly as her gnarled horn began to charge with power. "Clever Chrysalis, Mommy's not here right now- You answer to our Queen now."_

_Chrysalis shuttered and grunted, twisting pitifully underneath the stronger pony. She could feel whatever ailed Imaga touching her mind as well, making her truly afraid. Her mother intended to kill her and there was nothing she could do to save herself. Just when she thought the queen would fry her with her magic, a whiz of magic streaked through the room. _

_A burst of blue lightening engulfed the unhinged Queen making her snap her head back in pain and surprise. Harlequin eyes widened in terror and relief as the monarch atop of her seized and reared as bright currents of magic ran through her making her clench her teeth. Slumping forward unconscious as the tingles of the bright magic faded, Chrysalis groaned at the added weight of her mother before using her own magic and hooves to push the fainted monarch off her._

_The Changeling Princess lay there gasping as her heart raced loudly in her chest. Her confused filled gaze locked onto the hard expression of the royal healer whose horn was still smoking from the powerful immobility spell she'd cast._

_Where was the guard, Chrysalis thought wildly moving into a sitting position as she wasn't in the right mindset to stand. "You've… killed her… you've killed my Mother."_

"_No, I brought her back to herself. She will wake momentarily." And just as the healer said Imaga began to stir, shakily rising to her hooves. Despite the relief for her mother's recovery, the Princess was still rooted by her fear._

_The Queen's eyes now cleared of their delusions, stared at her flesh in sorrow. "Chrysalis," She sighed tiredly wanting to assure her daughter but weary of her fear-filled eyes. "We must talk." Imaga closed her eyes as she dipped deeper into the hive's mind. _

_Odonata's , the healer who saved Chrysalis' life, blue eyes glowed as she responded to her ruler's mind interacting with her own. "As you wish it, my Queen." She bowed in response to the other mare's request._

"_Make no mistake, for I do not wish these things."_

_The healer nodded as she excused herself from her ruler. On her way out she shared a comforting glance with the princess. _

_Pushing through her hindquarters, the filly now stood on all four hooves. Her bright eyes regarded her mother with wariness and question. She opened her maw to speak but found she could not voice her thoughts._

"_What you saw, unfortunately, is something quite common towards the end of a changeling queen's rule- A side effect of the hive mind."_

"_Side effect?" The Princess sank back down on her hindquarters as a wave of sickness washed over. "You can't be serious! But I've never heard of this before!" Chrysalis stuttered raking her brain for any insistences or recorded information of the hive's main source of communication hurting a changeling._

_Imaga's smile was as sad as it was genial. Her flesh was always obsessed with knowledge. "No you wouldn't have as it is something that only affects the queen due to our extended lifespan." The Queen opened her maw to say more, but was interrupted by Odonata's return, who had another changeling in tow._

_Chrysalis blinked as an adult changeling walked forward to kneel before her mother. She could feel the fear and determination rolling off the mare as her blue eyes were resigned with pride and the smallest hint of fear. Imaga's maw was drawn in a tight line as she regarded the brave soul in front of her._

"_Kira Wynn, we thank you for your sacrifice. With your strength this Queen of the Changelings, as well the queens to come, will always pay tribute to your brood."_

_The mare rose with a serious expression on her face. "It is my honor to serve the hive and pay tribute to you your highness."_

_Chrysalis watched the exchange, for once completely unconcerned with formalities and the other's opinions of her un-royal behavior. Her brow was furrowed in confusion and when she realized what was to come, she did not want to see. Odonata must have sensed her intentions and quickly intercepted, holding her in place with her bright blue magic._

"_See the hive's sacrifice for its queen!"_

_Imaga's eyes glowed brightly as did her twisted horn. Kira Wynn watched with wide eyes as the Queen's magic leaked forward surrounding her in blue fire. At first, the feel of the magic was slight and maybe even pleasant. But as the mystic energy increased, so did the pain._

_Chrysalis wanted to close her eyes as the poor mare began to thrash and whimper as her mother's magic grew brighter and brighter. Before long the poor pony was screaming as her skin began to lose its dark hue due to the dark magic stealing her energy._

_Imaga wanted to feel sorry for taking the young mare's life force to help her fight her own psychosis but the hive was more important than any one changeling, especially the guilty conscience of a queen. She could feel Kira's magic returning to her reserves pushing away the thoughts and paranoia that betrayed her true age. When she was done, the body of Kira Wynn was swallowed by the flames before slumping to the ground unceremoniously. _

_All that remained was the lifeless husk of one of her 'children.' She looked up to her flesh with a serious expression on her regal face. "What is to come you may not like but you must be brave. I had to do it as did my mother and her mother. You must complete your rite of passage, or more will have to sacrifice as Kira Wynn."_

Tradition dictated that this transition was the price of royalty and a burden only a monarch should carry in return for her subjects' loyalty. Emotional blackmail to ensure the rite be completed and to teach the aspiring monarch the most imperative thing about their position: the hive is more important than any attachment. Only through this act could the future Queen's power reach maturation as centuries worth of knowledge was passed down once she absorbed her predecessor's magic.

Tonight, Imaga had informed her daughter of her fate as well as what she could expect once her reign was to draw to an end. The very thought of those unmentionables made her sick.

The distraught pegacorn barely missed colliding with a changeling soldier as she tore down another hall blinded by feelings of desperation and hopelessness. Her mother, Queen Imaga, was strong- **is **strong. She was not crazy and Chrysalis was not ready to be Queen.

Selfishly, she was not ready to sacrifice herself in the name of the changelings. Selfishly, she did not want to be responsible for the death of her mother.

Chrysalis had wasted no time fleeing from her mother's throne room. Fifteen minutes later, she found herself halted by the hive's royal guard.

"Your Princess demands that you stand down," She commanded with narrowed eyes.

The three changeling guards before her were grimly apologetic as they put their hooves down and maintained their defensive positions. "We're sorry, Princess, but the Queen demands it." The leader of the trio hovered a head above the others readying his magic to immobilize the future queen.

The adolescent pony could see the dark desert sky through the hive's main entryway. If she stayed here, there was no telling what she would be forced to do, or see. Chrysalis knew she was important to her mother, but she also knew the Queen's dedication to her race. What she did not understand was how her mother thought she was ready to be entrusted with such a major responsibility.

The changelings before her were experienced fighters and there was no way she would be able to take them on all by herself. One alone would be a hard-pressed victory but three was a sure path to defeat.

Studying her foe with shrewdness beyond her maturation, the changeling filly knew she had to act fast before more guards arrived. As she bared her fangs in determination and flattened her ears in a show of aggression, Chrysalis, for the moment, was glad she was a princess. It gave her an edge in the magic department that these changelings had no clue about. Launching herself at the hovering guard, the Princess let loose a bright blast of green magic that hit the floater head on blinding the others on impact. Crashing into the disoriented guard, the two were a mess of limbs as they hit the ground rolling and snarling atop of each other.

The other two guards had managed to see through spots in their vision only to see two changeling guards snapping and attacking each other.

Confused, the two nodded at each other deciding to wait for the victor.

Of the two fighting, one lunged forward with a growl knocking the other on its back with a strong stiff shoulder. Rolling with the fall the downed changeling drew its hind legs to its chest, retaliating by shooting its hooves into the other's chest when his attacker moved to follow-up.

Surprised by the force of the hit, the aggressor ignored the pain that shot through his body as he hit the hive's walls rolling onto his hooves once he touched the ground. Before he could attack, he was stunned by a blue bolt of magic that hit him right between the eyes causing his form to shift.

Green fire surrounded the recovering changeling as Chrysalis was revealed. A horrified look overcame the princess' face as her form changed. Harlequin eyes stared at her captor in a mix of shock and anger.

The changeling guard was already in an attack posture as he regarded his monarch with a smug grin. "Stand down, your Highness," he mocked to the ire of the teal haired filly.

With a scream of frustration, Chrysalis was ready to attack again, only for the other two guards to intervene taking her down like professional athletes. "Let me free!" She screamed thrashing wildly, bright eyes incensed by their nerve.

"Vadek, do something!" One grunted trying to hold down the desperate pony.

The Princess was a screaming mess as the guards tried to subdue her. The other guard known as Vadek stood tall as he used his glandular secretion sap to bind her hooves together. As an afterthought, he spat the odd colored goo to shut her mouth too. "Take her to her Majesty," he commanded with a hard gaze.

Nodding, the two used their magic to transport the still struggling filly thankful that they could at least move without her screaming despite the fight still in her. Electric blue eyes stared after the group until they disappeared around another corridor.

With a sigh, Vader closed his eyes as green magic washed over him revealing his true form.

Chrysalis winced as her magic's energizing effects wore off causing her to stumble a bit. That Vader had got in some hard hits and now she was feeling every one of them.

Lucky for her, changeling royalty could manipulate another's metamorphic abilities through intense concentrations of magic like that. Only no one had ever used it to change a form, just to drop one. All changelings were born of the Queen's magic, making it possible for her and her flesh to manipulate that magic. There was no way she could've beaten that guard in a straight fight as his position gave him rights to abilities she wasn't as nearly proficient in

Her heart continued to race in fear and anxiousness as she pushed herself towards the exit breaking into a gallop. The Changeling Princess knew she had to move fast as it would not be long before her spell wore off on the changeling guard as well.

She would have to watch her reserves as the manipulation spell had taken quite a lot out of her due to inexperience.

'_Impressive… But you can't run forever.' _

The sound of her mother's voice startled her as she leapt into the night's air finally free of the hive's winding tunnels and Emerald sapped city. Insect-like wings carried the filly off as she flew through the desert that surrounded her mountainous homeland.

*QUIERO***TU***AMOR*

Two days later, the Changeling Princess found herself an ocean away from her homeland and far enough so that she could not sense the hive's mind. Her mother's mind was quite a different story as only death could sever their connection to each other. In her haste to put distance between herself and her kind, the young filly had yet to consider what to do with herself. Where would she go? What was she going to do? Chrysalis hated not having a plan, but she knew before she decided anything she needed to find a safe place to simply breathe.

The Changeling Princess had bypassed the flashy city of Las Pegasus and followed the river further inland, firm in her belief that she needed to consider her situation before doing anything else.

Despite her outer display of determination, on the inside the changeling was reeling from an onslaught of emotions she did not know what to do with. Two days ago she was a revered princess… Now she was a renegade, dismayed by the steep price required.

Stumbling forward, the Princess' harlequin eyes had dulled with fatigue. Her magic reserves were fine for the moment, but her body needed rest. If she wanted to keep both her physical strength up as well as her magic, then she would have to stop and sleep.

Chrysalis had pushed her physical abilities about as far as she could. She had not stopped moving afraid that Imaga would dispatch the guard to bring her back. She had specifically chosen Equestria because of the continents high population of ponies. If a changeling guard did come after her, at least she would be in a place where she could easily blend in and evade if she chose.

The teal haired filly took the time to observe her surroundings: a lush green forest. The sun was setting, meaning that whatever predators lived in this forested area would soon be out in search of a meal. Despite her helplessness in regards to her predicament, Chrysalis did not feel she would find any relief in death. Magically inclined or not, one could not survive an unknown forest half-dead on their hooves. Fighting to keep her eyes open, the dark colored mare was overjoyed to find an uninhabited cave to spend the night.

Tripping towards the end of the hollow, Chrysalis managed to gather some dry vegetation to make a small fire with. Setting up the twigs and plants, she also searched around for some medium sized stones to surround the kindling. Satisfied, with her modest fireplace, she lowered her gnarled horn to the dry materials and lit the brush with a spark of green energy from her horn. With a tired sigh, the Changeling Princess lowered herself near the fire, graceful still despite her fatigue.

She was out before her head hit her forelegs.

**A/N: **Though "A Queen's Lament" is finished, this story has a few more chapters left. With that being said, feel free to comment on all you like and don't like!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

***-*-*Six Months Later*-*-***

_Chrysalis was terrified of the expression on her mother's face as the Queen's icy hues regarded her with apathy. There were changelings standing all around watching the spectacle with greedy expressions on their dark features._

_"Vive alveare, morietur in alveare" their voices sang as Imaga strode forward with the grace of a seasoned predator._

_Nothing good would come of this… Nothing good at all._

Chrysalis awoke in panic. shooting up into an upright position, her body was still primed for action. Wild eyes tore around the room in search of a threat. Sighing in relief, the Changeling Princess realized nothing was amidst and she was inside her Canterlot apartment far away from her homeland's mountainous terrain.

She flopped back down as her thoughts led her down other avenues. It'd had been six months since she had run away from home and Chrysalis found that she still didn't know what to make of her situation. She couldn't go back until her mother was better… But her mother would never be better if what she spoke was the truth… So what did that mean for her? What would happen to her species?

She tried not to think about it as she readied herself for her chores for the day.

The apartment she rented was actually more like a duplex where she rented the top floor. When she had first arrived two months ago, she had not a penny to her name. So in exchange for labor, the old mare she rented from discounted her payments.

Six months ago Chrysalis would have balked at the idea, but she had learned some things since then.

Before living in Canterlot, the changeling mare lived in the White Tail Woods where she learned the true meaning of rustic living. The first few months had been difficult as Chrysalis was used to living a pampered lifestyle. The climate was different and her body was not used to such intensive labor. But the young filly persevered forcing herself to ignore the life and lives she had abandoned in fear and desperation.

After a quick shower and teeth brushing, the mare swallowed the occasional bout of embarrassment that surfaced when she thought of her living arrangements. After tying her scarf about her head, a habit she picked up from country living, she was out the door.

'From riches to rags… Oh, how the mighty have fallen.' With a sigh and an inner monologue, the coal colored pony took her time traversing to the bottom of the floor. The only space she shared with her super was the stairwell. After a few dainty knocks, Madame Moonlight Brass came to the door.

"You're late…" Tisked the spectacled mare of turquoise and silver in her high pitched baby voice. "But then again that's nothing new." She rolled her mint colored eyes. "And to think that I let you in my home out of the goodness of my weak old heart."

Chrysalis pursed her lips as she stared blankly at the older mare. "Any work for me today Mrs. B?" came her bored tone. The widowed Madame Brass could be so melodramatic.

"Just what's here on this list," she smiled sweetly as she handed the younger mare a slip of paper with things scribbled on it. "Don't take too long now. I have a guest tonight."

"Bonnie-Bell Blue again, Mrs. B?" Chrysalis asked as her harlequin eyes scanned over the list her landlady had just given her.

'Groceries… Laundry… Delia's… Setup an appointment with Doctor Goldbalm… Pick up some gowns from Jewel's… '

"Ah, ah, ah Chrystal. A proper lady never gossips."

Chrysalis snorted as Bonnie-Bell was a bigger gossip than anypony she'd ever met. She even said as much as she gave Madame Brass a look.

"So long as I'm not the one spreading it." Sang the mare.

As a changeling princess she'd never understood other creatures' fascination with gossip. She knew most of the things her mother knew thanks to the hive mind. It wasn't until she denied her connection that she understood the need to know. But even with her newfound sympathy, Bonnie-Blue Bell took it a bit too far. "Whatever you say, Mrs. B."

"Cart's around back," she called jovially after Chrystal's exiting form.

With that the dark colored mare set off to complete her chore list for the day. It seemed that her landlady mostly had her running errands. The only thing that actually required skill was laundry.

First she'd stopped by the local doctor's office to setup a house call. Chrysalis didn't think her landlady really needed a doctor's appointment, but who was she to judge if Goldbalm wanted to make house calls for his 'favorite' patient. After a trip to the pharmacist, she set off to her next destination- a twenty minute trip across the city. When she arrived to the couture boutique she conversed with the owner about her order before being presented with a gown she dropped off last week as well as a new one the Madame had called in.

Half an hour later, Chrysalis found herself at an open food mart in the center of town. Anything sweet that didn't involve apples was a win in her book. The dark colored mare remembered her time in the White Tail Woods where apples and oats were a constant. The very thought of those abominable foods made her blanch. After grabbing groceries for herself and Madame Brass, Chrysalis' last stop was Delia's Sweet Stop. Despite her small cart being loaded down with the Madame's things, she was ecstatic to be at Delia's.

"Chrystal!" Delia welcomed with a bright expression on her face as she greeted her regular. Delia was a light amber colored earth pony with a dark chestnut mane and soft smoky blue eyes.

"Do you have an order ready for Madame Brass?"

"Sure do, Sugah!" The baker disappeared for about five minutes before returning with a package filled with homemade apple fritters.

Chrystal made a face as Delia set the box on the counter laughing at her expression. "Anything else, Sug?"

"Strawberry lemonade, please. I haven't had a break all morning."

"Brass got you working hard I see."

"Don't remind me," Chrysalis groaned as she fiddled around with the coin pouch around her neck. "I still have laundry to do when I get back. Also, can I add a piece of cheesecake to that?" After counting out the appropriate amount of bits, she turned them over to the shop owner who had her lemonade ready on the counter.

"Sure thing, I'll have Gil bring it out to you. You know I could always use an extra set of hooves if you're interested. Don't think I've ever seen a unicorn do pony work like you."

The Changeling Princess chuckled bitterly as she was struck with a bout of irony. "I wouldn't make any money… I'd be too busy eating up your stock."

Delia shook her head amused by her patron's words. "Enjoy your drink. I've got some orders to fill. But lemme know if you change your mind about working here."

Chrysalis thanked the earth pony and walked to her usual table out on the patio. After taking a seat and a big sip of her beverage, the mare sighed deeply and closed her eyes for a moment.

While it was true that changelings did not eat for the same reasons normal ponies did, they did eat even though it was mostly for pleasure.

Chrysalis had never been overly fond of pony food but she did have a major sweet tooth. A weakness she exploited every chance she got. Delia's Sweet Stop made the best sweets in Canterlot and it was safe to say that since she'd been in town she frequented the kind pony's shop often. It was the only thing that made her feel better nowadays. And after the nightmare she had this morning, she needed something badly.

"Here you are…" Harlequin eyes opened in time to see her waiter off.

The slice of cheesecake in front of her made her mouth water. From its creamy body encased in golden graham cracker crust, to its strawberry topped head drizzled with dark chocolate. The green eyed pony was in paradise when the creamy treat touched her tongue. Moaning at the smooth and saccharine taste of her dessert, she didn't care that other ponies were staring at her oddly as they walked by the shop's courtyard.

As true of all changelings, Chrysalis had a knack for blending in but the past few months were not about infiltrating some pony's life for love. Instead it was about her creating a new life for herself. Her identity Chrystal Emerald was as close to pony Chrysalis as there was. It was herself in terms of personality and even looks to a certain degree. A charcoal grey unicorn with eyes as green as emeralds. Her hair was a silver color with a teal hue, but she kept it covered with a silver scarf that only allowed a few light colored tresses to fall in her face.

Shaking away thoughts that pertained to her predicament, she focused on the task at hand- the simple enjoyment of her treat. Biting her lip as she stared endearingly at the pie, she closed her eyes as she took another bite.

"Goût doux comme l'amour," she sighed opening her harlequin eyes. And it was true. Love was a maddening rush of sweetness that flowed through the veins like liquid gold- precious and smooth. It was intoxicating and 'oh so exquisite,' like Delia's pies only to a higher power.

Other ponies came and went as the unicorn disguised changeling enjoyed her dessert and before long, Chrysalis had finished the hefty slice of pie. Like most good things, it never lasted long and the young mare was a bit disappointed to see it gone. She was about to leave when another slice of pie was placed before her.

Startled, she looked up at the waiter that brought her the extra order.

"I didn't order this," she said to a pearl colored unicorn with soft blonde hair.

"It's already been paid for," he politely informed her.

"By who?" She asked confused, as this disguise had no friends to speak of.

"The unicorn there with the purple filly. He said he hopes you enjoy this one as much as the last."

Chrysalis turned in the direction the waiter gestured to see a brilliantly white stallion with a cerulean colored mane. His long hair was offset with azure streaks that were the same hue of his eyes. He was handsome, she thought offhandedly as she watched him with the small purple filly. Probably a soldier if his build and cutie mark gave any inclination. Not surprising as Canterlot was crawling with military ponies. What did surprise her, was the intensity of his emotions in regards to the smaller filly beside him who was gesturing wildly as she told him some story.

It made her hungry for real sustenance as she unconsciously tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth.

As if sensing her stare, the stallion looked up from the young pony he'd been listening to and the soft hint of a smile that was on his muzzle turned into a full-on grin when his bright eyes met hers. The affection he directed at her was pleasant, if a little unsettling. It'd been a while since she'd felt anypony regard her with something pleasant and it showed.

Remembering herself, she turned back to the waiter who wore an amused expression on his face. "Can I have this to go?" She asked, her mood waning as self-consciousness took its place.

"Sure… Should I box him too?" he chuckled at her behavior.

Chrysalis was not amused. "Now, please," She stressed with a glare that made the pony stumble backwards before hastily going about his job. Sighing, she turned back to look in the direction of the stallion and his family. His attention was still on her and that grin of his was so inviting it made her look away as a blush stained her cheeks.

It was nice to have somepony notice her for something that was so herself even if it was a little embarrassing. She found she missed those simple acknowledgements. If she were still a princess she wouldn't have waited for him to acknowledge her and it would be him blushing- not the other way around.

If she were back home-

Chrysalis frowned, she missed her home but she couldn't go back. As soon as she got her box for her pie she left without another glance at the stallion.

She had work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 2**

Oceania grinned to herself as her male companion pressed openmouthed kisses to her neck. A beautiful perlino colored unicorn with a Persian green mane piled elaborately atop her head, Oceania's eyes were a lovely sea green and her cutie mark consisted of three gold musical notes.

The duo were locked away in the starlet's personal dressing room. Dressed in dark silk with gold accents, the room reflected the mare's personality.

"Why in such a rush?" She purred with her Prench accent as the stallion known as Griffin Kron moved upward searching for her mouth. The two were seated on an oversized divan.

"Oceania…" He groaned excited by the coy act of the Prance-born singer. "C'mere…"

She allowed him a teasing kiss as she pressed her body closer to his making his desire flare. She could feel him stiffen as she became synonymous with his wants. Dainty hooves traced over firm muscle as sea green eyes stared upon their latest prey with wanton promise.

"You wish to hold me, no?"

The stallion hummed as he wrapped his forelegs around the striking creature in his grasp keeping her close.

"Kiss me…" She breathed sultrily in his ear before claiming his mouth in a playful embrace of lips. Griffin groaned as he allowed himself to indulge in what the perlino colored mare was offering. "Love me…" she moaned as she felt his desire for her bringing about her own craving.

The silver dappled bay pony wanted to take her then and there, but the debonair mare had other plans. "Let me sing for you…" She breathed in the space between them before suckling on his bottom lip in a suggestive manner. "Please, Lieu-ten-tant…" She pulled away to stare down on him with complacent irises of sea green.

Entranced, the stallion agreed as he allowed her to turn him around. A coquettish smile spread across her creamy colored maw as she eased the military pony onto his stomach. Feminine hooves massaged strong muscle as she sang words from an ancient song of want. Oceania's voice sounded sweet as honey and rich as amber. It was hypnotic and Griffin found he was no match against the enchantress' ultimate wile.

Oceania's dulcet song sounded amoroso in the stallion's mind as his eyes closed and he fell deeper under her spell. He could feel her supple form beneath his writhing in pleasure as he satisfied his own lust and desires. Such beauty… and such gratification.

Oceania smirked as her spell had taken effect. The unconscious stallion sprawled out before her glowed a soft chartreuse with the effects of her magic. She could taste his want for her and it was such a sweet reprieve despite the over-bearing taste of his desire. She chuckled darkly to herself as he trembled and moaned under her suggestion.

Feasting on the amorous emotion her spell extracted, she sighed as her body was nourished through the deceptive magic. After she was sated, Oceania released the stallion from her control. It took him a little while to come to.

Griffin moaned as he awoke from his slumber. "What happened?"

Oceania stared at the stallion with a pout on her coquettish features. "You fell asleep…" She muttered in her native tongue before turning her narrowed eyes onto the stallion. "Am I not desirable enough for you?"

Confused by this turn of his events, Griffin immediately tried to pacify the affronted mare who was a whirlwind of Prench curses and offended tears as she paced the room throwing vases and clothing at him.

The poor stallion never stood a chance.

*QUIERO***TU***AMOR*

Chrysalis frowned to herself as she walked the deserted streets of Canterlot. It was three in the morning and the Changeling Princess had just gotten off work. Mad Moxxie's XOXO was the name of the cabaret her persona Oceania was employed as a show pony.

The job was glamorous in a way as Oceania had many admirers who adored and worshipped her. Their lustful emotions kept her from starving which was all she was worried about. Lust and admiration were closely associated with love but they weren't nearly as sweet or as filling as her choice emotion. But then again, it didn't much matter as Oceania was known for her provocative personality and voracious appetite for attention. Thanks to this personality's self-indulgent attitude, she only had to work a few nights out of the week to sustain herself.

Deciding to drop her work disguise as she moved, Chrysalis allowed her fiery green magic to swallow her Oceania features leaving the coat and mane of Chrystal Emerald, her preferred disguise. The Changeling Princess wasn't too concerned about being seen as the streets were relatively empty. She contemplated walking as herself but decided against it as the royal guard were always out patrolling at these hours.

Her work as a show pony paid well enough but it was more about the feeding than making a name. It was actually kind of fun being Oceania as interactions with the starlet's suitors left her with a feeling of empowerment. There was an art to seduction and with every escapade she learned something new from her unwitting prey.

Even though, she never had 'relations' with her meal tickets. 'We give enough for the hive,' her mother had said. 'We shouldn't have to give _that_ as well. There are spells for those kinds of things.' She hadn't the time nor the energy for the maintenance it would require to sustain two separate identities.

With a big yawn she realized she was more tired than she thought. Despite having just fed, the magic needed to amplify her sustenance was complicated. It was a good thing her apartment was a few blocks ahead.

Halting in her steps, the Changeling Princess was sure she heard voices.

Squinting ahead, she noticed three earth ponies standing on the corner laughing and talking. There was a grey pony, an olive pony and a light brown pony.

"What I wouldn't give to pound that Oceania…" The grey pony slurred.

"Yeah," snickered his olive friend. "Bitch is hott."

"But you know how uppity unicorns are…"

"Yea… but for Oceania, I'd take the abuse."

Chrysalis wrinkled her nose at the smell of alcohol and their lewd words. Ponies could be so crass, she thought preparing to walk by the trio.

The three continued to laugh and joke until they caught sight of the dark mare.

"Well, well lookey here."

"Hey baby… Where you going?

Chrysalis held her head high and kept her eyes forward. Crass indeed.

"Don't you hear us talking to you," The brown one growled reaching out to grab her.

Chrysalis dodged his hoof and snapped at him. "Careful," She hissed with a dangerous glint in her harlequin eyes. "I bite." She couldn't believe the gall of these ponies, she was not in the mood to deal with intoxicated idiots.

His friends chuckled. "Ooh… frisky bitch," sang the olive pony. "

"Teach her some manners Flint." Cajoled the grey one.

Flint showcased a cruel grin, "S'okay sug, all you need is a good ride to remind you of your place in the world."

Chrysalis straightened from her defensive position, throwing her silvery-teal mane back as she laughed in their faces despite the indignation flowing in her royal veins. "As if you could handle a mare like me." She flicked her tail in a sign of disrespect. "I don't dirty my hooves with filth. Now, I suggest you foals run along before you wind up hurt or dead. Whichever comes last." She said the last part as she brought a hoof up for casual inspection. If these ponies thought she was intimated, they were sorely mistaken.

Shocked at her tenacity the three stared at the mare as her threat sunk in.

"Did you just threaten us?" The pony named Flint voiced stepping up with a hard look on his face. His friends took his flanks showcasing hostile glares of their own.

Chrysalis laughed as she brought her gaze up, unfazed by the anger she tasted in their emotions. "No It was more of a promise." Their response was instantaneous as the olive pony was the first to lunge, looking to strike her with his hoof. Chrysalis jumped back raising on her hind legs lashing out with her forelegs in her own attempt. Catching the pony atop his head, she wasted no time bringing down her other hoof hoping to stun the angry stallion.

The olive pony seemed not to feel it as he took her down in a tackle. The two rolled out into the street and Chrysalis yelped when she felt his back legs slam into her midsection knocking the wind out of her as well as catapulting her over his head. Using her magic to boost her stamina and strength, she recovered quicker rolling onto her feet. The charcoal colored mare wasted no time as she shot herself forward catching the pony with a vicious uppercut with the back of her head. Grunting, the olive colored pony landed on his back hurt by the sheer force that went into the strike. Having no qualms with kicking a downed enemy, she made sure he was out by following up with a hard back kick to the face.

With one down, Chrysalis was ready when the other two charged at her with the intent to incapacitate. Charging her horn, she fired a bolt of green magic at the grey one, knocking his feet from underneath him causing him to tumble forward in a heap of limbs as his face scraped cobblestone. Trying to catch Flint with the same attack, she couldn't hit him as the earth pony was quicker, dodging her bolts.

Growling in anger, the brown pony struck her with his own head-butt knocking the Changeling Princess on her back. Before she could recover, the angered stallion was atop of her with a viscous sneer on his face as he pinned her limbs. "I don't take too kindly to back sass," he growled. "I reckon I ought to teach you some manners." He slammed his hoof against her face leaving her painfully disoriented. Chrysalis groaned as the stallion flipped her onto her stomach, and pressed her face onto the ground with one of his hooves. Grunting, she squirmed beneath him trying her hardest to break his grip.

"Stop it!" He growled striking her again. Moaning at the explosion of pain, the dark mare could feel her mouth fill with blood as the blow rattled her teeth. How could this have happened? Her mind supplied as the effects of her magic boost faded leaving her pained and winded. Everything was out of focus as her head throbbed painfully.

Despite the spots in her vision and realization that something was physically wrong, Chrysalis knew she could not give up if she wanted to survive this situation with her dignity intact. Concentrating as much as her condition would allow, she gathered as much energy as she could without drawing attention to her intentions.

"You gon' behave?" Flint barked maliciously as he applied pressure to her head mashing her skull against cobblestone.

"Ah…Yes!" Chrysalis cried out as the pain intensified. Her pride had gotten her in this situation but if she wanted out she'd have to play up the victim role. "Please!" she begged convincingly, praying to whoever listening that he'd let her up long enough to make her move.

"Better," He smirked pompously. Groans could be heard as the other two were slowly regaining consciousness.

She wasn't used to being challenged so brazenly and it showed now that the severity of the situation sank in. With her new life came new challenges and sacrifices… but her pride had been hard to break and now she was paying for it. Swallowing nervously as she felt the cold talons of panic grip her spine Chrysalis knew there was no way she could take on the three of them again. She had to hurry this along. "I-I shouldn't have said those things," She spoke quickly and pleadingly. "Please! Just let me go- I'm sorry… I've learned my lesson!"

"No talking!" He reminded yanking her up painfully by her hair. She cried out at the harsh treatment but wasted no time taking advantage of her opening. Squeezing her eyes shut, the disguised changeling princess unleashed a bright green flash of magic that had her attacker spitting curses.

"Stupid bitch!" Flint screamed as the flare had went off right in his face. Somehow he managed to keep a hoof on Chrysalis who struck him in the gut with a hard elbow. "Let go!" She growled, putting everything she had into another strike.

The stallion groaned as the second elbow drove in hard making him release his hold in both pain and surprise. The charcoal colored mare fell forward and managed to stumble onto her hooves. Moving as fast as her battered body would allow, Chrysalis pushed herself into a sprint refusing to glance back.

Keep moving, she panted to herself as her vision darkened, and what little energy she had left began to fade.

The sound of hoof prints caught her attention and Chrysalis in her panic tripped over her own feet tumbling hard into something solid. She was vaguely aware of the figure in front of her as the force of her stop knocked her out cold.

***QUIERO***TU***AMOR***

_The teal haired princess wanted so badly to move, to spit, curse- anything! But found that she was rooted in place by some unseen force. Chrysalis remembered Kira Wynn and the energy transfer her mother had to perform to fight her mind's deterioration. She could still hear the poor mare's screams causing tears to fill her eyes. Why did it have to happen like that? Why had her mother shown that?_

"Mother, Don't!"

When would she stop thinking of that day… of having this dream…

Her pulse was racing as she found herself struggling to catch her breath in her reclined position. As soon as she was fully conscious her body became aware of itself forcing her to turn over in a pool of wild silvery teal hair. Her vision became spotted as her ribs and head ached mercilessly.

Groaning at her ailments, Chrysalis closed her eyes as she tried to block out her discomforts. Moments later the changeling disguised mare was roused from her stupor as a set of hooves dug into her flesh. Wincing at the unpleasant treatment, the young mare willed herself to push through the fog that addled her brain.

"Don't… touch… me!" She managed despite her disorientation. She swatted weakly at the hooves urging her to stay put.

"Take it easy…" Came a female's voice. "You took quite a beating last night… Relax." The voice was warm and encouraging. "You're in a safe place now. No pony can hurt you, I promise."

Reassured by the positive emotion projected, Chrysalis finally allowed herself the much needed respite. Forcing her harlequin eyes open, she came face to face with a rose grey pony whose darker mane was secured in a professional style away from her face.

Harlequin eyes took in their new surroundings vigilantly.

'An infirmary,' Chrysalis thought relieved to herself. 'I'm in an infirmary.' The room she was tucked away in was actually the corner of a bigger room that happened to be sectioned off by curtains. There was the bed she rested in and a small table off to the side which held bandages, herbs, medicines and other medical supplies.

"Who are you and how did I get here?" She rasped noticing the bandages wrapped around her torso and the ones tied around her head making her hair unruly in its limp state.

The rose grey mare pursed her lips as she reached for one of the many bottles on the tableside and poured about three ounces worth into a cup. "I'm Doctor Rosemary," She replied handing the bedridden mare the medicinal brew. "And this is the Strider St. Clinic. One of the city's guards brought you here after he found you passed out last night. As far as how he found you in such a state, I was hoping you could tell me." Chrysalis continued to stare at the small cup with its strong smelling brew as she processed the Doctor's words. "Don't just stare at it," Came Rosemary's expectant tone. "Drink it."

"What is it?" Chrysalis winced as she eyed the concoction warily.

"Peppersnag's Brew. It'll take the breath away from you but it's worth it. You've got a set of bruised ribs and a pretty bad concussion. Not to mention the bruises and cuts on your face. This'll numb you up and help you relax so I can change your bandages without you having to feel every poke and prod."

Weighing her options, she decided to take the doctor's advice and took the drink in one shot. The thick concoction burned and tingled on the way down prompting a coughing fit that rattled Chrysalis' whole body. "Maker, help me!" She gagged when she finally gathered enough air to make a sound. "That stuff is foul!" she gasped.

"Calm down, killer," The Doctor chuckled wryly. "Drink some water. I don't think I've ever seen anypony take that down in one gulp." She took the empty cup from her patient and filled it with water before handing it back watching as the mare slowly sipped this time.

Despite its potent taste and smell, the doctor was right when she said the brew would numb you up and help you relax. Chrysalis could feel the effects of the medicine almost immediately. She felt light and tranquil as her aches and pains began to fade. With a deep sigh, the dark colored mare let herself truly relax as Rosemary began to look over her form and change her bandages.

She was half asleep when she heard a masculine voice conversing with her doctor. Harlequin eyes fluttered open to see a blurry figure of white and blue. Blinking away the sleep, her vision cleared enough for her to make out a bright white stallion with a cerulean colored mane.

"Will she be alright?" he was saying to the doctor as concerned blue orbs traveled the length of her bruised form. Did she know him? And what was he doing here? Chrysalis raked her brain for a name but gave up after a while. She was vaguely aware of the Doctor speaking to her.

"….."

"huh?" Harlequin eyes turned to the rose colored professional.

"Your name… What's your name?" Rosemary was asking since she had finished changing her bandages. Plum colored eyes stared on expectantly as she dropped the used bandages into a wastebasket by the bed.

"Chrystal…" Chrysalis murmured after a while. "Chrystal Emerald."

"Where's your family?" Came the voice of the unknown the stallion.

Harlequin eyes narrowed as she turned her attention back to the familiar looking stallion.

"None of your business," came her sharp reply. The stallion was taken aback by the attitude in her tone. "Can I leave?" Chrysalis asked as she stared daggers at the nosy stallion while speaking to Rosemary.

Doctor Rosemary raised a brow in amusement, "Afraid not. It goes against my oath to release you in such poor health."

"I'm fine," Chrysalis insisted turning to the doctor.

"Maybe if you told me what happened, I might feel like your home situation is safe enough for you to return to."

"My home… situation?" The coal colored mare was genuinely baffled.

"Earlier you were crying in your sleep," Plum colored eyes were concerned despite the solemn expression on rose grey features. "If someone's hurting you…"

Harlequin eyes were wide as the coal colored mare thought of her mother. _Hair the color of chocolate fell over the Queen's shoulder complimenting her midnight blue colored body. The chitin that covered her mid-section was the same icy hue of her eyes. _She wondered how her mother was now. "I… don't have any family to speak of," she managed as she pulled herself out of her reverie.

Rosemary studied her for a bit before accepting her statement as true. "So you weren't hurt by a relative?"

Chrysalis shook her head as she pushed away thoughts of that day. "I can assure you that no one from my family hurt me. I live alone."

"Then who?"

Chrysalis opened her mouth to speak, but somepony else beat her to it.

"She was attacked," Came the stallion's disruption. Chrysalis had forgotten he was in the room as she and Rosemary turned to look at him. His snow white face was twisted into a look of righteous indignation.

"Attacked?"

"When we found her, there were three other stallions nearby who looked just as bad as she did. They were upset about a run-in they had with some pony." Chrysalis couldn't help the satisfied smirk that pulled at her lips as she puffed her chest out a bit. 'Serves them right.' She thought as her wounded pride was assuaged by this revelation.

Rosemary turned her attention to Chrysalis. "Is this true?" A sniff was her only reply as coal colored forelegs folded themselves across the young mare's chest. Rosemary sighed. Such a headstrong mare she was charged with.

Chrysalis was unrepentant, "Where are they now?"

"What do you mean?" The stallion asked blinking in confusion. "They were escorted back home."

"Why would you let them go?" Was her angry reply.

"Why would we hold them? Whoever attacked you, attacked them too… They said they tried to help you , but were overpowered. We couldn't find anypony else."

Chrysalis didn't know which was more offensive: The fact that the three delinquents who attacked her were still roaming the streets, or that this guardsman didn't think a mare could give as good as she got.

Before she could make an angry reply, Rosemary steered the conversation away to something that would, hopefully, placate her patient.

"About your release," the doctor prompted. "Is there someone you know who could look in on you for a few days? Your concussion was rather serious and those bruised ribs will make it harder for you to move around…"

'Madame Brass could… but then I'd never hear the end of it.' Before Chrysalis could respond with a convincing lie, the unnamed stallion spoke up.

"I could look in on her."

Harlequin eyes narrowed on her newest bane the moment his words washed over her ears. The Changeling Princess was ready to protest when-

"Then it's settled!" Came Rosemary's voice.

After no pony bothered to listen to all the reasons why Chrysalis could take care of herself, the rose grey professional gave the stallion, whom Chrysalis found out was named Shining Armor, a list of items the coal colored mare would need for medication.

"You really don't have to do this…" Chrysalis sighed with thinly veiled annoyance after being released into Shining Armor's custody. She couldn't believe this stallion or that he was transporting her across town on the back of some cart as if she were inept.

"What kind of pony would that make me if I didn't help a lady in need?" Was the stallion's response. It was mid-afternoon on a Sunday and most places of business were winding down. The clinic was situated on the opposite side of town so the ride home would take a little while much to Chrysalis' dismay.

"I can take care of myself," she maintained haughtily as she glared at the back of his cerulean head. "Did you hear me, blockhead? I said- Hey!" She yelped as Shining Armor purposely hit a snag in the road.

"Oops…"

"Watch it, you oaf!"

"I think I'll stick around just in case." He threw over his shoulder ignoring her insult. "Now, where'd you say you lived again?"


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 3**

"You're late," Chrysalis said with a disappointed expression on her dark features. It had been four days since she had been discharged from the clinic. True to his word, Shining Armor had stopped by every day for about an hour or two, twice a day to check on the mare, administer medicine and change bandages.

The first time he came calling, Chrysalis refused to let him in until Madame Brass threatened to raise her rent for all the headache and worry she put her through. The next day he visited, he came prepared with sweets to bribe her with. Again, the mare had ignored him until he made mention of what it was he had boxed and waiting for her. After that, she grudgingly accepted his presence despite being annoyed with the situation.

Shining Armor smirked as he regarded the slender mare in front of him. "I thought you didn't like me around and that I was a sexist pig who didn't know how to treat a lady."

She rolled her eyes before allowing a wry grin to grace her features, "What can I say, I'm a sucker for sweets."

"So I'm not a sexist pig?" was his hopeful reply.

"You still are. You just happen to be a sexist pig who has good taste in desserts." She couldn't help but laugh at the childish pout he displayed after finding out she really was just looking forward to his gifts.

"I'm not that bad…."

"Get in here!" She relented yanking him forward into her apartment before Madame Brass realized he'd arrived. The widow she rented from happened to be an aggressive flirt, a development she discovered at the expense of Shining Armor. Regardless of how much the stallion annoyed her, he didn't deserve Madame Brass. "You're irritatingly noble, and my landlady just loves it.

"Thanks," he brightened.

"It wasn't a compliment," she informed to which he faltered. "I haven't been able to move around as much, so these house calls are much appreciated."

"…"

"That one was genuine. So what did you bring me?" She asked plopping down at her kitchen bar. Tuesday he brought her strawberries dipped in dark chocolate. Wednesday it was red velvet cake and yesterday she dined on pumpkin cheesecake. She couldn't wait to see what he brought today.

"Devil's food cake…" He said presenting her treat with all the flourish of a royal chef.

"Sounds naughty…" she winked at him before turning her attention to the sinfully decadent treat. After dragging the tip of her hoof across the cake, she took the digit in her mouth moaning as the richness of the cake assaulted her taste buds. "Taste like it's bad for you too… Wanna lick?" she teased turning her gaze back onto him as she held out a sample.

"No thanks," he murmured coolly despite the blush that stained his cheeks as he watched the display. "I'd rather you enjoy it." Harlequin eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"I knew it!" She hissed triumphantly. "You **are** the pony who brought me that pie at Delia's.

His shrug was noncommittal despite the lazy grin on his maw. The first time Shining Armor saw Crystal Emerald, he had been intrigued. She didn't look like anypony he knew, nor did she carry herself the same. She was smart and independent to a fault. Sure, she could be rude, but the stallion didn't mind much.

"So why are you really helping me?" She questioned after cleaning her hoof again with her tongue.

"Must you question everything?" Was his pointed reply as he rested his chin on a hoof.

"If it seems questionable, why shouldn't I?"

"Well, your majesty, there's nothing for you to doubt. I'm a good guy, remember? It's what I'm supposed to do."

"That or you're a stalker." The stallion gave her a look. "Besides I don't remember chauvinism being a requirement of the modern day hero." Chrysalis said as she rolled her eyes. "There's something you're not saying…" His guilt left a salty impression on her senses. At first, she wasn't going to mention the emotion she picked up on, but the more time the two spent together, the worst it got. The changeling mare stared at him expectantly.

"…"

"Well…"

"I was the one who knocked you out," Shining Armor confessed after a while.

Harlequin eyes blinked in confusion as his words sunk in. "What?" She repeated not fully comprehending what he was telling her.

"My specialty is defense spells."

"Defense spells?"

"Magical shields."

"So…"

"So when I heard you barreling down the street that night I didn't know what to expect and I conjured a shield. You plowed into it and knocked yourself out." Shining armor watched as Chrystal took in his confession. At first, she was confused, then she was outraged. Just when he thought he was in for the tongue-lashing of his life, she burst into laughter.

"You ponies…. And your callings… I bet you believe in the illuminati too. I mean _**how **_could your parents possibly know that? Shining Amor… What a joke!"

He scowled at the laughing mare. "I'm so glad you find this all amusing. I mean I only concussed you."

Chrysalis sobered with a giggle. "Don't be so hard on yourself… I can teach you the proper way to handle a mare." His relief was minimal as she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. "But there's something else, isn't there?" She prompted giving him her undivided attention.

The change in the air was immediate. "I know that those three stallions attacked you… and I hate that there's nothing I can do to vindicate this for you." She narrowed her eyes at the words as the familiar fire of disappointment burned in her gut.

"Are you sure there was nothing you can do?"

He shook his head as he dropped his cerulean gaze down to the counter that sat between them. "No… it would've been your word against theirs and there were no witnesses… You didn't even give me the full story." He brought his gaze back up to her with his own bout of anger, snow ears twitching. "Why didn't you say anything?"

The coal colored mare leaned back, surprised by the intensity of his emotion. Despite the name calling and her individualist antics, there was still a bond between the two. Shining Armor was something like a friend to her, a revelation that bothered her. "I didn't think you would believe me… It was my own fault," she relented as her harlequin eyes darkened. She had been too cocky- a mistake she would not make again.

"How was that your fault?" He asked incredulously.

"I didn't take them serious enough…" She snickered bitterly at her own expense. "But you'll help me with that, won't you?" Doe-like eyes stared at him pleadingly.

"W-what?" Innocence was not something Shining Armor associated with the charcoal colored mare before him, but in this moment she looked like a pleading damsel. "How?"

"You'll show me how to perform one of your defense spells. Let me train with you?"

"You want to… train with me? I don't know…" He trailed unsurely. Not that he had anything against mares, but Chrystal didn't seem like the type to filthy up her hooves. She was a bit high maintenance despite her modest way of living.

"You owe me," she reminded as she leaned forward never breaking eye contact.

It was a long time before the guard stallion said anything as he searched her earnest features. "You're serious?"

"You're the only one that can help me, Shining Armor."

How could he say no to that? Shining Armor sighed before reluctantly acquiescing to her request.

A giant grin broke out on her maw and the white stallion frowned. Did she just… "So about these bandages… they come off today, right?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Madame Brass stared into her vanity mirror with a sigh.

Equine features scrunched at will as the older mare studied her expression with intensity.

Though she wasn't as young as she used to be, she still took great pride in her looks.

She groaned as she pulled at her face, playing up the fine lines that plagued her. "Another wrinkle," she tisked with firm disapproval. Halting in her vanity, she attached a writing device to her hoof and scribbled a note to herself as she thought of her free slave labor upstairs.

'Chrystal isn't nearly as reliable as she used to be,' thought the turquoise colored mare. 'But she'll have to do." Ever since that handsome stallion started showing up her boarder had become decidedly more … approachable. Still impatient, sarcastic, and subject to acrimonious fits of brooding, but definitely more sociable. However none of this seemed to work in Brass' favor as Chrystal had become less available.

The younger mare had always been absent certain nights of the week to do Celestia knows what, but lately she'd been returning home at a more decent time.

Speaking of said mare, she could hear the duo trouncing down the stairs.

"You said you'd teach me!" She heard the coal colored mare complaining.

"Yeah... but I don't understand why we have to do it the day of your cleared health." Was Shining Armor's somewhat exasperated reply. "Tomorrow," he promised in what Brass assumed to be a placatory tone.

"That's what you said yesterday," Was Chrystal's smart reply.

"Tomorrow for sure."

Brass could feel another migraine coming on.

"You're stalling…."

***QUIERO***TU***AMOR***

Odonata stood outside Imaga's chambers staring up at the large doors with as much neutrality as she was able. The changeling guard, who stood off to the side of the great doors, valiantly stared forward despite the inhuman sounds that escaped the locked room.

The changeling male behind her shook as he unconsciously leaned away from the foreboding air before him. It was almost commonplace now. A thought that made the healer frown as this practice should never be part of the monotony.

The voices that came from behind those great doors were enough to make anypony shiver in dread. Only the noble class changelings truly knew that their ruler was unwell. The rest of the changeling populace was, for the most part, blissfully unaware.

No pony knew what to expect from the queen. And not because of anything that she'd done or said. It was more because of things she let slip through the hive mind and the changelings they no longer saw. Despite their ignorance, the populace was still abuzz over the large addition to the noble class.

Behind those polished obsidian doors, Imaga stood with a frown on her maw as she stared at the husk of another of her children. The transference ritual that helped keep her in control of herself was losing its potency. With every use, its effectiveness decreased.

It had been about eight months since the disappearance of her flesh. Eight months filled with uncertainty and fear. Within the first four months, she'd only had to use the ritual monthly, but now she needed to use it twice a week.

Every day it seemed she grew worse and worse. She'd even transferred some of her responsibilities to her higher-ranking nobles as she could not trust herself to act in the hive's best interest. Imaga wasn't really sure of who she was anymore and that was what was truly frightening to her.

Her mother, Cerci, had been a vain ruler. Not bad, just aggressive with her ambitions in regards to the greatness of their race. Ideas that she'd have never considered in the past were beginning to take root in her mind. Every day it was harder to distinguish between her own thoughts and those imprinted on her magic from past queens.

Imaga hated what she had to do to sustain herself. They were still her children though she had not birthed them. To provide for what she loved she had to consume it just the same. The very nature of the ritual was paradoxical in a way that made her sick.

Why was her Chrysalis such a difficult one? How could she be so selfish?

But was it selfish to love somepony? Imaga didn't think so… She wished her flesh did not have to learn this lesson. She wished she'd come home.

"Odonata," She called softly. "Send in the next one."

The burden of the Queen was the gift of the hive.

***QUIERO***TU***AMOR***

Today, Shining Armor would officially start teaching her defense spells.

It took a few days till the stallion was comfortable with letting the mare do anything as strenuous as combat training, but eventually he conceded to her request after Rosemary had given her a clean bill of health. A thought that only annoyed said mare no matter how thoughtful a gesture it was.

Most of the spells Chrysalis knew were for mental suggestions, illusions or the enhancement of other abilities. She knew some teleportation spells, as well as a few offensive ones, but nothing really defense worthy.

"What are we doing again?" Chrysalis asked as she moved beside her cerulean-maned companion. The two were trotting down the cobbled streets of Canterlot as they casually observed the mundane activity around them. The sun still shined brightly over the city despite late afternoon approaching.

"Well…" he drawled as he waved at a few shop owners. "First, I have to pick up my sister. After I take her home, we'll go and meet my friend at the castle training grounds."

Chrysalis nodded as she thought of the purple colored filly she remembered seeing him with. She didn't have to be a changeling to know how deeply he cared for the young pony. It was in his face and tone. "You must be really close," she mused thoughtfully eyes downcast. "With your sister, I mean." Despite their need to steal love, changelings were not outwardly affectionate towards one another. A fact that could be attributed to the intricate bonds they already shared with each other.

He grinned absently as he glanced her way. "Yeah… Twilight's the best. A bit on the anti-social side, but I think she's just shy more than anything else. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Harlequin eyes widened as she missed a step. "What?" She coughed catching herself. "What a silly question…"

Shining Armor gave her an odd look as they were passing one of the city's parks playgrounds. Twilight's school wasn't too far away now "No it's not… I mean, you either have them or you don't." He watched as a pensive expression came over her dark face. "It's really not that hard, Chrystal…"

"Shut up," she grumbled. "I'm thinking how best to put it in blockhead terms." She ignored his look of offense as she seriously pondered his inquiry. The question of brothers and sisters truly was a simple one but because her mother was every changeling's mother in a magical sense she really wasn't sure about what to tell him. Back home there were thousands upon thousands of changelings- but did that make them all her siblings?

Changelings gave birth the same way other ponies did, only their babies were stillborn and required the magic of their queen to draw breath. In all honesty, changeling royalty were magic marvels as they were not conceived by biological means at all. "Let's just say I come from a really big family."

"If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to answer." Shining Armor sighed as they neared his sister's school. He really should not have been surprised as the dark colored unicorn didn't like to share information about herself. Still, he had hoped they could be friends. The sound of childish laughter and paternal praise reached his ears as parents were picking up their foals. He kept his discontent to himself as the school was a couple of yards ahead.

Chrysalis slowed her pace as she gave Shining Armor a sideways glance. The taste of his disappointment was oddly disappointing to her. Before she could pick apart why it was so discomforting to her, she found herself explaining to him what she meant.

"It's not that…" Chrysalis pulled ahead and blocked his path. "I mean technically I'm an only child it's just where I come from we're all raised in a collective manner. Everypony knows everypony and we all work together to take care of each other… So no, I have no biological brothers or sisters but I might as well." Since when did she genuinely consider a pony's feelings? And why was she telling him this? Perhaps the lack of social interaction was beginning to take its toll.

Shining Armor smiled at the confounded expression on Chrystal's normally confident features. It wasn't often, if at all, that he saw her off kilter. It was even more satisfying for him to think that maybe she was beginning to warm up to him.

"Was that so hard?" He teased with a playful nudge pushing her forward. Chrysalis pursed her lips as she allowed the action. A few seconds later, the duo paused outside the city's primary school watching other foals interact until the last class was released.

Their wait was almost nonexistent, as a few moments later a group of about 15 to 20 foals filed out of the building with their teachers expelling 'goodbyes.'

"Twilight! Twilight!" Purple ears twitched at the sound of her name being called.

"Yes?" Came the prim tone of Twilight Sparkle as she stopped her trot out of the school building to turn around.

"Are you coming to Tulip's birthday party this weekend?" Asked a blue cotton candy colored pony by the name of Victory Bell. She stopped atop the school steps.

"No…"

"Weren't you invited?" Victory's pink eyes belied her confusion. "She invited the whole class…"

"I know. I'm just not coming."

"Why not?" Now the cotton candy blue colored pony really was confused.

"I don't want to. Besides, my brother brought me a book about transfiguration spells and I'm going to spend the weekend studying it. Doesn't that sound better than some run-of-the-mill birthday party?" The purple filly gushed with wide eyes.

Chrysalis gave the stallion a blank look as they listened in on the interaction. "Transfiguration spells?" He shook his head before hoof-facing. "You're sister isn't shy… she's socially retar-"

"What?" Victory Bell gave her a look of incredulity. "No! Honestly Twilight… Sometimes I wonder about you. You'd pick a book about trans… figure-"

"Transfigurations," Twilight supplied helpfully.

"That- over friends?"

"It's really not much of a choice." Replied the purple filly in a matter of fact tone. "The only friend I need is my B.B.B.F.F."

"B…B…B.F.F?"

"My Big Brother Best Friend Forever."

Victory Bell wanted to say more, but instead just shook her head. Pink eyes squinted as /she focused on something just over the purple filly's shoulder.

"What? What is it?" Twilight turned to see her B.B.B.F.F locked in conversation with an attractively dark mare.

"Looks like he doesn't feel the same way." Victory observed as the two watched the older ponies interact.

Shining Armor glared at the coal colored mare who was open with her laughter. Passing ponies were giving them looks. "What?"

"It's not funny…"

"Are you sure, because I found the whole thing rather hilarious."

"Chrystal…" He groaned with an eye roll.

"Would you rather me laugh behind your back?"

"No… but in my face is just as bad."

She honestly did not mean to offend him. It really was one of the oddest things she had ever seen and she'd seen some odd things in her short lifetime. The Changeling Princess put on her best sympathetic face as she stifled her laughter. "She's…" Chrysalis searched for a word to pacify the expectant stallion. "She's… eccentric. And… ambitious. Definitely studious. Smart- very smart."

Twilight narrowed her indigo colored eyes as she watched her brother's disposition soften towards the duplicitous mare before him.

"Twilight," came Victory's alarmed voice. "What're you doing?"

The purple filly was marching determinedly towards the duo brushing past other ponies milling about. "Finding out who my brother's new friend is," was her firm reply to the stationary filly.

***QUIERO***TU***AMOR***

After he had introduced his sister to Chrystal, Shining Armor had noticed a serious change in the air. His sister was being uncharacteristically antagonistic as she wedged herself between the two on the way home. Normally, he would stop Twilight by the library or take her to the ice cream shop, but today he had plans and told her as much.

"Is it because of her?" Twilight had asked, boldly giving the coal colored mare a once over. Chrysalis could taste the purple filly's abhorrence for her and as offensive as it could be, she instead chose to relish in it giving their smallest companion a wink and an air kiss. Indigo eyes widened before narrowing.

"Uh… yeah," Shining Armor laughed nervously as he gave his sister an odd look. "This is the mare I've been checking in on. She's going to train with Justyx and me this afternoon."

"You don't look like a military pony," Twilight observed smartly about the slender mare.

"I'm not… I can do anything a stallion can do- Only I'll do it better. A woman's touch and all."

Twilight blinked as she accepted the mare's answer. Perhaps she was not as frivolous as she originally thought. She still didn't trust or like her for that matter.

Shining Armor couldn't help but roll his eyes at the mare despite the grin on his maw.

Unfortunately, the rest of his family was much the same- they just happened to be more discreet than their daughter was.

When the trio made it to Shining Armor's place of residence, his parents painted pleasant expressions on their faces despite the disapproval they felt for their newest visitor.

The home she was semi-welcomed into was comfortably conventional. It was much more lavish than her humble abode, but not obscenely extravagant.

It wasn't until their foal sitter arrived that she understood why the entire household, minus one, regarded her in such a fashion.

Cadenza Mi Amore was an Equestrian princess with a coat the color of cerise and a mane of rose, gold and violet. She was beautiful just as a princess should be. Everything about her was sweet and refined. Just the kind of mare parents dreamed their colts would bring home.

"Hello, everypony!" Came her carefree tone as she poked her pretty face through the front door. Chrysalis watched as the sour look that had been etched into Twilight's face wilted into oblivion when she heard the voice of her foal sitter. Lavender ears perked up as a genuine smile that rivaled Celestia's sun blossomed upon purple features.

"Cadence!" She flew past everypony else to greet the Equestrian princess.

Moments later Cadence walked into the kitchen with Twilight happily sprawled atop her back. Chrysalis leaned against the kitchen counter as she took in the whole scene with an air of aloofness that would make her mother proud.

"Oh, hey Cadence." The stallion gave her a friendly smile.

"Shining Armor," The Equestrian princess gave him a bashful smile before greeting her charge's parents." Hello!"

Chrysalis tilted her head as she studied the beautiful mare. The Princess was fond of the guardsman in a way that was not platonic. Interesting, she thought. She wagered he hadn't even noticed. She'd only known Shining Armor for a couple of weeks and already she could tell he was a bit clueless when it came to the opposite sex.

"Princess!"

Even the parents were projecting their excitement as they watched their daughter and son interact with the princess.

It seemed Shining Armor's parents knew exactly what they wanted for their son. Chrysalis wondered if they'd stare upon her with the same expression if they knew she was a princess too. Probably not, a thought that made her smirk despite the bitterness that washed over her.

Could she still call herself a princess?

She didn't want to think on it more than she had to.

Annoyed by her own line of thinking, the Changeling Princess politely made her presence known as she moved closer to the stallion she had accompanied. She could feel him stiffen as she brushed her lean body against his, grazing her teeth across the tip of his ear as she nipped him.

Chatter slowed as all eyes turned to the dark mare who was now whispering in the stallion's ear.

Mentally sniggering at everypony's response, Chrysalis pulled away to give him a coy smile. "I'll be waiting outside, okay." She could feel the matriarch of the house staring daggers into her. She'd bet Twilight's expression was near the same.

Shining Armor nodded dumbly as Chrystal gave an uncharacteristically cheerful smile and said her goodbyes. "Nice meeting you all!" Everypony watched the coal colored mare confidently saunter out the kitchen.

Making her way out of the house she sat on the steps inspecting her hoof with a look of boredom.

A few minutes later Shining Armor emerged from his home with a sour look on his face. "Did you really have to do that?" He complained to the mare seated comfortably on the steps.

Chrysalis smirked up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "What can I say, I hate being ignored."

"About earlier…" He began with an unsure expression on his snow colored face. "Twilight's normally not like that…" Shining Armor apologized as he scratched the back of his head. "I honestly don't know what happened."

Chrysalis gave him a look as she rose to stand on all fours. Insecurity was a natural response for those who felt threatened. It was also one hell of a motivator but she digressed. "Did anypony ever tell you how refreshing your naiveté is?"

Shining Armor rolled his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 4.5**

Because there were no training sessions scheduled for the day, the Castle Training grounds were relatively empty given the circumstance. There were a handful of ponies out sharpening their skills or going over last minute drills but no pony noteworthy.

Such was not the case for a steely eyed pegasi as he watched his companions training.

Justyx Coal was a snow colored Pegasus pony with a jet black mane and dark blue eyes. Boisterous and charming, he had the reputation of a thrill seeker and ladies' man. Despite his loud nature, he and Shining Armor got on rather well. Armor had a way of calming the pegasi down, while Justyx was constantly encouraging his friend to take risks and live life to the fullest.

It'd been a week since Justyx' first meeting of his friend's friend.

How a pony as chivalrous as Shining Armor tolerated somepony as arrogant as Chrystal Emerald was beyond him. Even Armor's family agreed. Justyx lazily observed their exchange with a frown on his maw.

Chrysalis growled as another attempt dissipated in sparks of bright green magic. "What am I not doing…" she groaned in exasperation as she threw her head back.

"Calm down," the Shining Armor chuckled as amusement danced in his cerulean gaze.

"I don't understand," She pouted. "Why won't it hold?" Because of her changeling heritage magic was something Chrysalis was well versed in. It had been a while since she had to work so hard at something magic related and it bothered her.

"Concentrate on turning your magic into something tangible," Shining Armor instructed after taking pity on the brooding mare. "Fortify it into something solid. You can cast, but none of that matters if you can't hold it. Concentrate on sustaining… Your magic supply should be constant." And just as he said, it was holding the spell that proved to be the most difficult. The casting was simple, as she picked up that part of the spell on the second day. "You can do this," He encouraged. "Just take a breath, and relax."

"Right," a determined expression came over Chrystal's coal colored features as she concentrated on forming another magical barrier before her. This cast would be different, she thought doggedly to herself. Her dark horn glowed brightly with magic as the space in front of her responded to her casting solidifying into a magically transparent shield.

At least her work ethic was respectable, the pegasi thought.

To both Shining Armor's and Chrysalis' satisfactions, the incantation held.

"Good," The stallion praised as he scrutinized the barrier before him. "I can't pinpoint any obvious weak spots."

"Only one way to find out…" Justyx drawled provokingly.

Shining Armor rolled his eyes ignoring his friend's input. "Can we?" Chrystal asked excitedly as the shield magically disintegrated. She was tired of doing drills.

"If you're up to it… but it'll be harder because you'll actually have to counter force with magic." Shining Armor chuckled at the satisfied grin that blossomed over the mare's stern expression.

"Sounds like fun," she winked almost lecherously.

"Don't go easy on her, Armor!" Justyx called from the sidelines with a serious expression on his white face. Shining Armor and Chrystal took up their respective stances some feet away from each other. Justyx hoped the spell blew up in her face. He was still sore about the defeat he suffered at her hooves a few weeks ago.

Justyx' first thoughts about the mare his friend brought to training with him had not been those of a dignified soldier. Chrystal Emerald was attractive, exotic even, but he was pretty sure this wasn't supposed to be their extra training buddy. So imagine the pegasi's surprise when Shining Armor informed him that this was the pony who wanted to train with them. Magically inclined or not, she didn't look like much of a fighter in his opinion.

Jokingly, he had asked the mare if she wanted to spar.

Minutes later, he was no longer laughing when he found himself face down in the dirt with her hoof painfully pressing into the sensitive spot where his wings met. He remembered hearing Armor's laughter in the background adding to his mortification.

In short, he didn't like her- but that was mostly his wounded pride speaking.

Shining Armor narrowed his eyes as he sized up the confident mare in front of him. Without warning he let loose a barrage of magic bolts that Chrysalis found herself ducking and dodging as she broke out in a sprint towards him. She was quick, but the stallion proved to be quicker as he dashed to the side launching another round faster and stronger than he had the first.

Chrysalis managed to dodge most of the magenta colored bolts, but one them caught her in the shoulder and another in the knee making her cry out in surprise. Rolling with the fall, the mare fired off her own dark powered projectiles to meet the ones she couldn't avoid. Harlequin eyes flashed with determination as the mare realized she had to catch the solider off guard. Deciding to go on the offensive, Chrysalis used one of her illusion spells to change things up a bit.

There was a flash of acidic green magic as the mare muttered an incantation disappearing in a fog of magical discharge before reappearing to the side of the stallion. He was ready when the mare attempted to charge him headlong.

"Armor, watch out!" Justyx warned as he saw what his friend didn't see.

Shining Armor had readied a spell of his own, but when he fired the concentrated blast, the attack went right through the mare who seemingly vanished. By the time the shock registered on his face, he felt something hard slam into his back, toppling him over as he yelped.

The stallion tucked into the fall as he quickly readied another spell, firing it off in the direction the hit came from as soon as he righted himself.

He heard Chrystal's surprised shout along with the violent sound of her shield's dissipation. The sudden break with her casting knocked the mare off her hooves skidding a little ways along the ground.

"Chrystal! Are you alright?" Shining Armor raced over to the mare with a wary expression painting his features.

Chrysalis liked having Shining Armor as a teacher. He was just as serious as she was when it came to what they were doing. He treated her just like he did any other solider- at least most of the time he did.

The Changeling Princess was seeing stars when her harlequin eyes opened. With a groan the mare pushed herself up onto her haunches as she took a moment to recover. "Again," she muttered after clearing her head.

"Hey, Armor!" Shining Armor turned in his friend's direction after making sure Chrystal was really okay. Shield burst always left him with a major migraine. "You sit this one out." Justyx smirked as he stood on all fours stretching his wings. He'd been waiting to pay that smug minx back personally.

***QUIERO***TU***AMOR***

"Ouch, ouch, ou-, **OUCH**…"

"Sorry." Shining Armor grumbled as he helped the injured mare upstairs. Chrysalis leaned heavily against the stallion as she hobbled along as her right foreleg was useless for the time being. She couldn't feel the limb, but the pain still persisted making her oddly more complacent than normal.

"How'd I do?" Chrystal winced as she magically unlocked her front door.

Shining Armor gave her a look as the two passed through the threshold together. A cool wind greeted the two making the skin beneath their coats prickle. "You're crazy," he snorted as he helped her to a spot by the fireplace after shutting the front door. "Obviously it wasn't that good of a trial if you wound up hurt."

It would seem neither Justyx nor Chrystal cared much for each other. Unfortunately for Shining Armor, he found this out the hard way as their friendly sparring match went way awry. Chrystal ended up with a dislocated shoulder while Justyx was left with a sprained wing.

Chrysalis rolled her eyes despite the pain radiating up her limb. "Hey," she winced, "I wasn't the one launching spears and doing suicide dives! In my defense I was only protecting myself." She managed lowering herself gently to the floor. "Was it a good shield?"

The stallion shook his head as he stood over her with a scowl. "I can't believe you two…Do you have any peppersnag left?" Shining Armor ignored her question with a sigh. Another good friend of his named Aero was tending to Justyx. He hoped the pegasi was alright.

"Check the pantry," Chrystal replied as she lowered her head dreading what was to come next. The sooner her shoulder was back in place the better, but she'd be a liar if she said she was looking forward to the stallion actually popping it back into place.

Shining Armor walked into the small sized kitchen and rummaged around the mare's storage space until he found the proper herbs needed to make the peppersnag. Moments later, Chrysalis could smell the strong substance and braced herself for what was to come.

The stallion magically floated a cup worth's of the brew to the mare.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Chrysalis cringed as she magically took hold of the cup gently setting it down in front of her.

"Have you ever had a limb popped back into its socket?"

The mare flattened her ears as she conceded to her companion's wisdom. Harlequin eyes were full of loathing as she stared at the brew. She could still remember when her ribs were tender and the stallion insisted she take the peppersnag every time he came over. The taste was harrowing and Chrysalis felt she'd had enough to last a lifetime.

Shining Armor made his way back to the mare staring at her expectantly as he sat by her numb limb. Chrystal stared back with a hesitant expression on her face. "Don't look at me like that… the sooner you drink it the sooner we can get this over with."

She scowled, baring her teeth.

Taking a deep breath the mare grabbed the small cup with her good hoof and threw it back. The foul tasting concoction burned down her throat and just as she was about to gag she felt the guard pony thrust her shoulder back into place with a loud pop. Every foul and ill-mannered word she could think of, real or imagined, came to the tip of her tongue.

As quick as the whole ordeal was, it took Chrystal a little while to find her voice. The pain that followed the loud pop of her shoulder being relocated was breathtaking in its sharpness. Shining Armor almost felt bad for her as she hid her face beneath her good foreleg.

"You'll be sore for a day or two, but at least you can use your leg." Shining Armor said as she slowly lifted her head.

"I guess a warning was too much to ask for…" She said winded.

He shrugged. "Sometimes it's better to jump in before you can talk yourself out of it… Besides it's your own fault."

Harlequin eyes were half-lidded as the peppersnag was beginning to take effect. Maker, that stuff was quick! "Now… that doesn't sound like you at all…" The coal colored mare gladly welcomed the brew's potent effects.

"What do you know about me?" He asked absently as another cool draft prompted him to kindle a fire much to the mare's delight.

In order to keep her magic reserves up the changeling disguised pony lit her fires the old-fashioned way. Since she had started seeing the stallion on an almost daily basis she didn't have to worry about her reserves as often. In addition to the work she did as Oceania, Chrysalis found that the combination of prurient emotion and friendly companionship proved to be a functional mix. Still, with her shoulder sore and aching she really didn't feel like moving around regardless of the coolness of her home.

If there was one thing Chrysalis had noticed about Shining Armor it was that everypony liked him. "I know this city thinks of you as its personal golden boy…" He was considerate and genuinely modest. It was irritating and yet oddly charming. "You're like a modern day Argonaut… Your parents might as well have named you Jason."

She could taste the uncertainty bubbling beneath his skin despite the pleasant surprise on his face. "Thanks."

Harlequin eyes watched as the stallion used magic to put the few pieces of wood she had into the fireplace before lightning them with a spark of magic. The dry kindling was swallowed by flames as the stallion's magic reacted accordingly to the dead material. He plopped down next to her as he enjoyed the fruits of his labor.

"Don't get used to it."

He nudged her playfully, which caused her to wince. "Sorry!"

"But you don't feel the same way." It wasn't a question. Something had been bothering the stallion and it was high time he spit it out. It left an awful taste in her mouth. "Why not?"

"I guess my family doesn't see it that way. I mean they were livid when I signed up for the Royal Guard…" Cerulean eyes flashed with something unpleasant. "They pretend to be okay with it now… but I know they wanted me to do something more…. 'respectable.' Meet more 'respectable' ponies."

As a changeling she couldn't really relate as the hive was all that mattered and no changeling questioned that. As a princess unwilling to answer her birthright's calling she completely understood why he felt such dissonance with himself. It was hard going against traditional norms and expectations and she couldn't fault him for exercising something she never really considered until now. "Well you're happy with what you're doing right?"

"Of course… protecting my family and my country is something I'm passionate about. I love my job and I'm good at it…" She smiled warmly at the fire in blue eyes despite the goose bumps that prickled beneath her coat. "I just don't want to choose between the two."

"Your family loves you…" She murmured with weary eyes as the medicinal brew was now in full effect. "Especially your sister. I don't think you could ever disappoint her. Her love for you is pure. It's nice…" She briefly wondered if her mother was disappointed in her… She certainly felt unhappy with herself.

"You think so?" His smile was gentle as he thought over her words.

"If there's one thing you should know about me it's that my powers of perception are unprecedented. Not even Princess Celestia could compete with me." Chrysalis said matter-of-factly as she raised her nose in the air. She would not cry over spilt milk… She wouldn't.

"Conceited much?" Shining Armor grinned at the medicated mare.

Chrysalis laughed as she slid closer to him till they were flush against each other. He felt so warm, and all that security and affection she was absorbing from him was nice. He cautiously laid his head over her neck as the two cuddled comfortably in front of the cackling fire. Orange flames danced before them bathing the room in warm hues of red and gold.

He'd never thought of Chrystal as affectionate and yet here she was actively seeking his touch. It was nice… He seriously doubted she'd be this affectionate without the effects of the peppersnag.

"Laugh now but it's true." Chrysalis grumbled before sobering. "Sometimes it's nothing that we've done personally… It's just parents have a habit of letting their expectations get in the way of seeing you for who you are." Though she was only 17, the changeling princess was not lacking in life experience. She'd been infiltrating since she was thirteen.

"Oh yea…" Shining Armor was thoughtful. "What do your parents think of you?"

"I decided not to care and left without a backwards glance."

"How's that working out for you?" He asked quietly as he lightly nuzzled the resting mare. Despite the aloofness in her tired tone, he had a feeling she wasn't nearly as unaffected as she appeared to be. Chrystal was blasé like that. Her poker face was something he admired whenever he wasn't actively cursing it. She was strong and why no one else saw the value in that was beyond him.

Shining Armor wasn't as oblivious as he knew she thought he was. He saw the way his family regarded her and pretended to listen when they lectured him about 'mares like that.' Honestly, it was starting to annoy him putting strain on his familial relationships.

"It's not, but I guess I'll have to make do. But I wouldn't worry if I were you, blockhead…" She giggled at the pouting she knew he was doing. "I'm an amazing judge of character," she yawned, "And you… have ab…so…lutely nothing… to worry about. Not even from little old me." Shining Armor was a poster child. His parents would get over it and he'd probably end up marrying that 'respectable' pretty-in-pink princess.

"Are you sure? The part about you, I meant…" He winced at how non-articulate he sounded. "I mean 'what about you?'"

"…"

"Chrystal?" Chrystal's light snoring was the only response to his question.

"_You can't run forever, Chrysalis." Chocolate tresses fell over the Queen's shoulder as a touch of sympathy leaked into her gaze. "The hive is your life… And as such, it demands life in return." Her mother's twisted horn glowed bright with magic and before the filly could protest she was swallowed by the dark energy, writhing and seizing as it painfully robbed her of her life force._

"_Mother!" She screamed as the magic burned through her chitin seeping into her body. "Mother!"_

Chrysalis felt as if she couldn't breath as she gasped painfully for air. The weight on her body was lessening as she came to be in the world of the living. She couldn't focus as the lingering tendrils of fear still clouded her perception.

"Hey, hey… calm down." Came the concerned voice of Shining Armor as he had his hooves on her shoulders in a gesture of comfort. Cerulean eyes were bright with anxiousness. "There's nothing here that can hurt you."

"Shining?" Everything was still so twisted and her nightmare had felt so real. She was dumbly aware of him pulling her into an embrace as she buried her face in his mane.

"Oh Maker!" She breathed with jaded relief. The effects of the peppersnag had long since worn off and the calm she'd felt earlier had abandoned her leaving her with nothing but fear and guilt. "She can't make me and I won't! I won't do it!"

"Chryssie, it's okay… I've got you now and no pony can make you do anything." She could taste his concern as she relished in the warm and breathing body pressed against hers. She was so embarrassed. Chrysalis kept telling herself she didn't need anypony… and yet here he was. It felt right somehow.

Moments passed as the two sat that way in front of the dying embers of the fire in the mare's small living room. He stroked her messy tresses until she got her breathing under way.

"Why are you doing this?" Chrysalis sniffled as she pulled back to look at him. Her ears laid flat as she stared at him with wide teary eyes. She felt like such a wretch. If he knew what she was and what she was running from she didn't think he'd be so comforting.

"Doing what?"

"This… comforting me… I don't understand." And she didn't. Not only was all of this frustrating but it was giving her all sorts of weird ideas in regards to their steadily growing bond. Why was he there? More importantly… why was she allowing him to be there?

"You're my friend, Chryssie… why wouldn't I?" Shining Armor gave her a lopsided grin.

Chrysalis was used to being admired and respected. There were those she admired and respected as well, but she'd never been viewed by or viewed anypony as a friend. Friends were ponies who knew you intimately. Ponies that chose to keep you close for reasons that outshone your negative traits.

Harlequin eyes stared at him with something near to fascination. He wasn't saying so to be nice or even to make her feel better- he wasn't the type. She was selfish, and shrewd to the point of being manipulative, and yet he still enjoyed her company. Shining Armor meant the words and it truly blew her mind.

"You called me Chryssie…" she murmured as his words echoed in her head.

"You don't like it?"

"No, I like it…" She rushed forward to dispel his anxiousness. "I like _(this) _it." Chryssie… like Chrysalis, but not Chrysalis. It felt honest as strange as that sounded.

"Good…" She could hear the smile in his voice and it made her smile too. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked in regards to her nightmare.

"No… Just stay with me… Please?" She ducked underneath his foreleg in a one legged embrace.

"Please? That's a new one," he teased as he pulled her closer. She reached up and nipped his ear causing him to sharply intake air as he winced. "Kidding, kidding…" he stressed.


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 5**

"Love is bountiful in this city of ours. My children are strong and our ranks have never been fuller." The Queen of the Changelings paused as a thoughtful air overcame her.

Queen Imaga had become something of a volatile wind to her people. One moment she was the dignified monarch they knew her to be and the next she was molten fury. None knew how to behave in regards to such a capricious nature. Odonata certainly did not know what to make of this bout of lucidity. Electric blue eyes stared at the enigmatic creature that was stretched leisurely across the throne before her.

"The world should know of such gems… and they should be in awe of its beauty." Her tone was lofty as she leaned her head back allowing chocolate tresses to spill around her. "Too long have we been forced to hide and leech like petty thieves. Regarded as abominations and fiends simply because of how we are forced to survive."

The healer knew not how to respond, so she didn't allowing the pegacorn to continue uninterrupted.

"We are survivors- resilient in the face of their attempts and unfounded scorn… And yet they do not treat us as such. The world should love us for our spirit…" Imaga trailed before her thoughtful expression hardened. "But they don't. And if they won't love us willing, then we should make them. Show them what a monster is really like. What do you think, healer?"

"I think… you should retrieve our Princess…"Was her cautious reply. "The people would feel more comfortable if she were to stand by your side. The rumors surrounding her absence can only be buried just so deep…"

"I think you are right, healer… And I think the sooner the better." Bright eyes dulled as the monarch seemingly deflated. Imaga's tone belied her exhaustion. Gone was her haughtiness as Odonata managed to hide her relief. "Bring her back…so that we all may find rest."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

The sun was setting as the night was fast approaching. Most of the shops would be closing as the city's night spots would be opening. Such was the case for one shop owner as she patiently awaited her shop's closing time as she finished up some last minute orders that would be picked up early the next morning.

Delia watched her patrons with a slight grin on her muzzle. Or at least a particular set of patrons.

The dark mare and the white stallion were at her shop almost every day. Sometimes they stopped for sweets, but most days, despite the constant teasing and exasperation, they just enjoyed the other's company . Today they brought the stallion's younger sibling.

It was about time Chrystal found a friendly companion, thought the shop owner as she continued her work behind the counter. For all her efforts of trying to familiarize herself with the unicorn, she found that Chrystal was gifted at redirecting conversation from personal details.

It was nice to see her opening up to somepony.

Chrysalis, Shining Armor and Twilight were waiting at Delia's Sweet Shop for Cadence. Once the alicorn arrived, the two groups would go their separate ways. Ever since that night by the fire the solider and the renegade princess had become closer.

A development which annoyed Twilight Sparkle immensely. The lavender pony sat between the two with a deep scowl on her maw.

Whereas before it was usually just herself and her brother, Chrystal had somehow managed to worm her way into their circle. The two were always training or something of another. She listened as the duo bantered and snickered at the other's expense completely ignoring her sulking.

"Cheer up, Twilight," Chrysalis finally addressed with an eye-roll. "Your pretty pink princess will be here any minute and the two of you can spend the rest of the day doing whatever respectable ladies of Canterlot do."

Twilight gave the charcoal colored mare a sideways glance that communicated her lack of amusement. "Why can't you come with me and Cadence to the movies?" Twilight whined ignoring Chrysalis. Her lavender face was pleading as she stared up at her big brother with wide indigo eyes. Shining Armor raised a brow as he looked to the heaven's for advice.

Why couldn't any of his friends and family get along? "Chryssie and I already made plans for today." He kindly reminded his sister.

Chrysalis fought the urge to preen at the nickname. Gloating would be overkill as Twilight's right eye twitched in annoyance every time the stallion said it.

"I thought you said she was smart," Twilight retaliated with a smug look on her lavender features as she looked over at the older mare. "It doesn't take that long to learn defense spells."

"No… but it takes a while to be proficient in them. Besides we're just hanging out tonight." He said trying to keep a lid on the situation before it ended how it normally did when the two were in each other's vicinity.

"Your brother's my B.B.F.F… Best Boy Friend Forever… It's only natural that we spend _exclusive_ time together." Chrysalis added sweetly despite the taunting expression on her face.

'Maker help me,' the stallion thought as he hoof faced. He knew Twilight was itching to throw something back at the coal colored mare. Just as he peeked up to observe the damage, cerulean eyes widened with relief when he caught sight of his saving grace. "Thank Celestia… Cadence!"

The pink mare giggled as she approached the group. "Hey guys!" Enthusiastic as always, Cadence smiled warmly at the trio before turning her attention solely on Twilight. "Ready to go?" She asked cheerily.

"Let's!" Twilight brightened considerably as her comeback disintegrated on her tongue.

"What're you two watching?" Chrysalis asked conversationally.

"Nothing you'd be interested in." Twilight cut in. "Let's go Cadence, I don't wanna miss it!"

The alicorn shrugged apologetically. "You guys have fun."

"You too," Shining Armor said trying to hurry along the goodbyes.

"Bye Princess… Later Sparkles." Chrysalis called after the lavender filly who promptly ignored her making her snicker. She could feel Shining Armor's wry gaze prompting her to look in his direction. "What… What?"

"You two are worse than oil and water." Shining Armor commented as he shook his head.

"If Twilight were nicer, I would be nicer…"

"She's actually a really sweet girl…"

"About as sweet as arsenic…"

"I'm sure she'd say the same about you…" he rolled his eyes.

"Is that what you think?" Did those words really just come out of her mouth? And was she really waiting to hear his answer?

"Of course not…"

Harlequin eyes brightened. "If it makes you feel better I promise to make an effort."

Snow white features were mildly surprised as he gave her a crooked grin. "That'd be nice, but are you sure you're up for it?"

Chrysalis rolled her eyes as her face flushed. "Ready to go?"

It was a Friday night and after weeks of trying to get the mare to come out with him and his fellow comrades, the white stallion was finally successful. The duo was supposed to meet up with Justyx, Aero, Taurus and a few other ponies from his squadron at a bar called Butterbeard's.

At first the mare had refused conscious of the effect she seemed to have on the stallion's friends. Besides, befriending one pony was enough, she didn't need to degrade herself any more than necessary. But, as time passed and her refusal fell on deaf ears, she eventually conceded curious to see how her friend was when he wasn't being a good little colt.

Plus, tonight marked a big milestone in their training. Yesterday, the mare was finally successful in deploying and holding a shield against a barrage of physical attacks. The two cleaned up their space and left the shop owner with a wave as they headed out.

A couple hours later and a leisure trot across town, the duo had finally reached their destination. She heard the commotion associated with the place long before she saw her destination.

Despite its modest size, Butterbeard's was crawling with stallions and mares alike looking to have a good time without all the pretense required for some of Canterlot's other night spots.

"You ready?" Shining Armor asked as they stood outside the bar waiting to go inside.

Chrysalis grinned, "Lead the way, blockhead."

After making their way inside, Chrysalis couldn't help but study her newest environment.

Butterbeard's was a lively pub doused with woodsy finish. Everything about the place was cozy in a way that felt rugged. It seemed out of place in a city as urbane and polished as Canterlot and yet it was right at home. Tables were full of ponies laughing and drinking with each other. Most were military, but there were still a lot of civilian ponies too.

Harlequin eyes were almost thoughtful as they followed the activity in this warm place.

"You like it?" Shining Armor yelled next to her ear so she could hear him over the loudness of the crowd. The warmness of his breath tickled her ear making her shiver just the smallest bit.

Chrysalis nodded as a smirk pulled at the corner of her lips. Before she could vocalize her agreement a waitress walked by with a tray of drinks only for the stallion to magically lift two and pull them to himself.

The waitress, a pink colored mare by the name of Violet, giggled before rolling her eyes. "Watch out for Justyx…" She warned with a smirk. Shining Armor and his crew frequented Butterbeard's quite often, Violet wasn't worried about him stealing. "He's three rounds in already."

"Thanks for the warning, Vi."

Chrysalis raised a brow as the stallion passed her a drink.

"Try it," he urged with a twinkle in his cerulean eyes.

"So you can take advantage of me…" she frowned as she sniffed at the fuchsia colored liquid. Shining Armor gave her a look as his ears flattened in annoyance.

"Trust me," he said as he raised the drink to his mouth expecting her to do the same. The mare retained her look of skepticism despite mirroring his actions and draining her glass in time with his.

The drink was spicy despite its sweet smell and looks.

"Maker!" Chrysalis sputtered genuinely surprised by its potency. "What did I just ingest?" She could feel the alcohol's effects as it coursed through her veins warming her up. The stallion snickered at her response. "C'mon," he shouted with a grin leading her to where his friends most likely were after tossing their empty cups.

"Yo! Armor!" The duo looked up over to see a tipsy Justyx at a table with another pegasi of similar coloring and a smoky brown earth pony.

After pushing their way over to the table, Shining Armor greeted his comrades with a wide grin and teasing words.

"I see you guys survived another field day with Fairheart. Congratulations."

Capt. Fairheart was one of the few female pegasi who actually held an officer's position in the royal military. Despite her name, she was a ruthless authoritative figure who literally used her hooves to whip her charges into shape.

"Don't remind me…" Aero groaned as he remembered why he hated Fridays so much. Fairheart was not a pony to be trifled with. Unfortunate for him, one of his peers gave the stringent commander a reason to remind them all why.

Chrysalis stared on curiously.

Taurus, the smoky black earth pony, laughed loudly at his friend's expense. "You missed out Armor… Fairheart had them run evasive drills for at least two hours."

"Yea.. but that in itself wasn't so bad…"Aero waved his statement away. "She's always tough on us about that."

"She made Firestar hitman," Laughed the earth pony. "And he lit Aero's ass up!"

"More than usual?"

"Waaayy more than usual. It was so bad Fairheart **had** to get involved."

Cerulean eyes widened as Shining Armor cast his friend a pitying glance. Firestar was one of the best artillery specialists in their unit. Especially when it came to offensive magic spells. And unfortunately for everypony else, he knew it. Though Fairheart's ruthlessness was because she was genuinely concerned for her trainees abilities, Firestar's ruthlessness was bred of arrogance.

"All because Azalea can't keep her stupid mouth shut…"

"The communications mare you took to the movies last week?" The two soldiers both happened to have their eye on the same mare. It was a shame neither knew that the fair mare was a purveyor of drama who liked to watch stallions fight over her.

"The same…Well at least one of us didn't have to endure that pyromaniac's presence." Aero griped nodding towards Justyx, who seemingly started a collection of empty shot glasses. Said pegasi turned his dark eyes onto the mare responsible for his great fortune.

"Thanks a lot," the dark maned pegasi said sarcastically after taking a long swig of whatever he was drinking. "How's your shoulder?" He asked directing a sneer at Chrystal. Two different sets of eyes shone with curious anxiousness. Shining Armor just hoof-faced readying himself to intervene.

"How's your pride?" She cooed with an air kiss. Justyx glared at the dark minx as his face flushed red. "My pride," he muttered darkly to himself. But to the surprise of everypony at the table, the dark haired pegasus shook his head and chuckled as alcohol helped him find humor in statement.

Taurus snickered. "It really was that bad…"

Shining Armor chuckled at his comrades before signaling a waitress. Happy to have averted at least one argument for the night, he grinned broadly at his group. "Next round is on me!"

250 bits, thirteen drunken dances and six embarrassing stories later, Chrysalis was finally able to save her friend from getting any more plastered.

"I can't take you home like this…" Chrysalis groaned as she watched Shining Armor stumble around drunkenly. The two had managed to make it out of Butterbeard's despite the volume of late night traffic.

"Why not?" He asked goofily as she moved to steady him.

"And give your family another reason to hate me? No thanks." The feel of his body so close to hers made her tense as she found herself wondering what it would be like to have him pressed to her in other ways.

Of course she found Shining Armor attractive, but it never bothered her as much as it did in this moment. Perhaps she'd never paid it mind before, or maybe it was the alcohol running through her own system. Still, she was nowhere near as intoxicated as her friend.

Not to say she hadn't thoroughly enjoyed herself, because she had. If Shining Armor's breaking in on her dances or hovering in her general vicinity bothered her, she didn't act it. If she were honest, she'd say she felt rather complimented.

What was going on tonight?

"They don't hate you…" he chuckled as the two moved awkwardly together.

"They don't like me either…" Chrysalis grimaced as she thought of his sister.

Her frowning was cute. "I like you…" Was Shining Armor's earnest response as he playfully nuzzled his sober companion.

They tripped past a small group of ponies. The streets were abuzz in a low key kind of way.

"You like everyone..." Her reply lacked its usual panache as she hid her blush behind teal hair shyly returning the gesture. "You shouldn't let Justyx goad you into those drinking games." She said changing the subject to something that didn't give her that warm and fuzzy feeling. "It seems you're quite gifted at losing." He scowled to which she giggled.

"That's because Justyx is built like a tank," he slurred somewhat. And it was true as said pegasus was still functional and drinking back inside.

"And here I thought I was safe with you..." She rolled her eyes as she tried to keep up with the stumbling stallion.

He snorted, "You're no damsel in distress, Chryssie."

"True..." She smirked maliciously to which he chuckled. "I guess I can play hero should any complications arise. Still, I didn't know any one pony could drink so much."

It was in that moment that Shining Armor missed a step causing the two of them to trip, hitting the cobbled street in a tangle of limbs.

Chrysalis' annoyed groan was met with drunken laughter as she found herself sprawled atop the stallion who rested on his belly.

"We did drink a lot." Their combined tab spoke volumes. "How drunk do you think I am," he asked with a goofy smile on his face as he shifted beneath her so he was on his side instead.

Chrysalis stared at him with a mix of amusement and exasperation. "Pretty drunk," was her dry response as she took in their position.

"Good," he said rather seriously.

She wanted to say more, but before she could vocalize her thoughts she felt his hooves on her face and then his lips were on hers.

Chrysalis's eyes widened as Shining Armor's lips molded to hers in a surprisingly soft kiss. Shocked into a stupor, she tasted Shining Armor's fondness for her as well as the butter rum he'd been drinking. Her cheeks flushed as she felt the pleasant emotion he directed at her.

It was all so sudden and… wonderful. Harlequin eyes fluttered shut as the mare unconsciously relaxed into the kiss consuming the affection he afforded her.

What started as a gentle closemouthed kiss, was now an open mouthed affair as Shining Armor deepened the kiss. He wasn't really sure how it all ended up this way, but he knew he'd been wanting to kiss the mare for a long time and now that he finally had, he didn't want to stop.

When the two were forced to break apart and breathe, Chrysalis was left wanting in spite of the mortification that ran through her veins. What kind of changeling allowed themselves to get this close to a pony? There were irreconcilable differences between the two species and yet she was allowing herself to become genuinely invested in this stallion.

"Nothing to say?" Shining Armor breathed with a grin despite the anxious glint in his cerulean eyes. "That's a first."

Chrysalis opened her mouth before closing it again. "Let's just get you home…" was her nervous reply as she scrambled to her hooves. Sensing that the mood had dissipated he slowly got to his hooves and followed her lead feeling disappointed.

The rest of the trip was made in heavy silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

"Chrystal, which one do you prefer?" Madame Brass asked as she held up both fabrics for inspection. She was looking for fabric for a new dress she wanted customized for a gala that was to take place later in the month. Though her husband had departed this world, the widow still kept up her duty as an upper class lady of Equestrian society.

The darker mare didn't bother to hide her disinterest as she stared at the fabrics. Silk the shade of cerulean was paired against satin the color of snow white. Chrysalis' black heart fluttered as her lips tingled from the ghost of a kiss. Her face flushed as a sigh of annoyance left her mouth. Why couldn't she get him out of her mind? "Neither," she grumbled folding her forelegs across her chest as she settled back on her haunches. "They clash with your coat and ruin your complexion."

The spectacled mare rolled her eyes as she gave her own sigh of vexation. "I asked for help Chrystal not a bitter harpy brokenhearted over a breakup." Luckily none of the other ponies milling about the small store heard the snarky comment.

"I am NOT bitter." The proud mare insisted turning her nose up in the air.

"You forgot to deny brokenhearted dear."

Chrysalis was momentarily offended. "I... he's... it's not…" Before she could incriminate herself any further, the light teal haired mare popped up and stomped off in a huff.

Madame Brass giggled at the sputtering mare, her annoyance giving way to amusement.

It would seem her tenement had had a falling out with her stallion friend. Not that she had any problems with having her errand girl back, it was just she preferred cheeky Chrystal to bitter Chrystal. After giving the other a chance to compose herself, Brass took her time before approaching her with something akin to motherly comfort.

"Maybe you should call on him, dear…" She soothed with a smile. "I prefer the slightly less irritable Chrystal to this pining version of you…"

Chrystal groaned feeling vexed by her situation as well as her feelings for the pony in question. Befriending a pony was one thing, but harboring ardent feelings was a different kind of animal. "I am NOT pining! I'm not upset! I'm not bitter and I most definitely do not care about the feelings of some prince charming stallion!"

Brass bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "Prince Charming, dear?" The flashing of realization on the younger pony's face was almost comical. Almost.

Harlequin eyes widened as a multitude of realizations clashed against the stone wall she tried to erect around her heart. Was she really falling for the snow white stallion? Chrysalis couldn't deny the last few days had been lacking more than she ever thought possible. She'd been a brooding melancholic mess since she hadn't spoken to the stallion. She didn't realize how much she looked forward to seeing Shining Armor till now.

The older mare took pity on the conflicted pony and gave her a light nudge. "Whatever it is that happened between the two of you I'm sure it can't be that bad."

Chrysalis was pensive as she flashed back to the argument she had with Shining Armor.

_After the two had managed to make it back to her apartment, she made sure he was settled in the living room before quickly disappearing into her own room and making sure to lock the door behind her. _

_Her thoughts were abuzz with all sorts of things she would rather not think about. The amazingly wonderful kiss she'd shared with Shining Armor was the most prominent. Thankfully, the stallion had not insisted on talking about it. However, she had a feeling that tomorrow morning would be different._

_She woke up bright and early the next morning, wary of her sleeping guest. Deciding she needed to clear her head as well as her apartment she decided to take a long walk around the block hoping the stallion would be gone before she returned._

_About half an hour later she was entering her home to find she had been right in her assumption._

"_About last night…" _

_Instead of vacating, Shining Armor had showered and made hot chocolate invoking an unwritten rule between the two. Whenever one was bearing sweets to the other, namely Chrystal, the presented, was obligated to hear the presentee out. Cerulean eyes were hopeful as the two stared at each other, both apprehensive about the other._

_She sighed as she walked toward the steaming mug upholding one of the odder rules of their friendship. "What about it?"_

"_Chrystal…"_

"_Shining Armor… Nothing happened last night. You were drunk and I forgive you for being overcome by my charming air and rugged good looks." She tried to joke her way out of the conversation._

"_You can't ignore what happened."_

"_Isn't that the mare's line?" He scowled at her. "What about pretty-in-pink?" She scrambled lamely._

"_What? Who- Cadence?" Shining Armor sounded flabbergasted. Chrysalis gave him a look. "She's my sister's foal-sitter- That's all! Why does everypony keep insisting on us being something else?"_

"_I guess you two just make sense. Good mare, good colt, good match."_

_A look of frustration came over his features as his ears twitched in irritation. "Maybe I don't want good! Maybe I want selfish and conceited!" Harlequin eyes widened at the words as her heart tripped all over itself. He wants selfish and conceited? Her brain forgot to take offense at the terms. "What're you so afraid of?" Shining Armor sighed as he composed himself_

_There was no way she was letting him flip the script on her even if her response lacked her usual confidence. "B-because I'm not receptive of your affections something's automatically wrong with me?"_

"_Sounds like talk to me…" _

"_I don't have to justify anything to you…" The changeling was beginning to lose her patience. "I'm thankful for all you've done for me, but I don't need you. I don't need anypony- and they don't need me." She said the last part so quietly that the stallion had to strain to hear her. She almost believed herself._

"_Don't need you? What's so wrong with being wanted or needing somepony besides yourself? You can't keep running from things that make you uncomfortable or afraid. "_

_She shook her head as her weary gaze met his. "You don't know me…"_

"_I know enough to know that's not you." Chrysalis gave a bitter laugh as she moved around her bar with the cup of hot chocolate magically in tow. The stallion continued on following her. "The Chrystal I know isn't afraid of anything…" _

"_Then you really don't know me…" She chuckled bitterly. Plopping down in front of her fireplace, she was forced to hold his gaze as he lowered his head to her level._

"_I know you feel the same way about me that I feel about you." Cerulean eyes were bright with confidence as he calmly stated his piece._

"_That's awfully presumptuous of you…" She said with narrowed eyes. Forgetting her cup of hot chocolate she rose to glare at the self-assured stallion._

"_Maybe but that doesn't make it less true." There was a shadow of a smirk on snow white features. It was infuriating making Chrysalis wonder if this was how he felt dealing with her sometimes._

"_I don't… feel… anything for you." She lied with steel in her eyes. Shining Armor studied her features for a moment before stonewalling._

"_So you're a liar and a coward…"_

_Harlequin eyes widened as his words hit too near to her heart fanning her blush with anger and indignation. "You have no right! You don't know anything about me… Anything at all! Get out, Shining Armor! Get out!"_

She winced at the memory of her front door slamming.

Madame Brass gave her a light nudge and an encouraging smile. "Tell him how you feel, dear. The rest will work itself out."

Could it all be so easy?

She wouldn't know unless she tried.

An air of determination came over the mare as she found herself wanting to take the older mare's advice. Before Madame Brass could blink, Chrystal was out the door and on her way back to the apartment. She shook her head at the impetuous mare. "Young and dumbly in-love."

"Ain't that the truth," Concurred the lady behind her who overheard part of the exchange.

"What am I doing?" Chrystal vocalized halfway to her home. Naiveté was not her friend. So why was she being so chummy with it now? She didn't know what to do with her feelings for Shining Armor, but since she was over halfway home already, she figured she might as well continue on.

After magically unlocking her door, the mare halted dead in her tracks as her mouth dropped open.

"You'd whether masquerade as a pauper than take your rightful place as Queen?"

There stood her mother with all the pride and power associated with somepony of her title. Queen Imaga stared at her daughter disdainfully.

Chrysalis was speechless as she took in the ponies around her. Her mother was flanked by four top ranking changeling guards. She never thought she'd end up in a situation like this. What was her mother doing here? And how had she not sensed her?

"Chrystal… what's she talking about?" The disguised princess felt her heart sink.

"Shining Armor…" She whispered fearfully. The Queen smirked as she moved to show two more guard with a familiar pony in their grasp.

The changeling guard tightened their grip on the angered stallion as he yanked against their hold.

Who were these twisted creatures? And how did they know Chrystal?

"I'm afraid you've gone…" Icy hues flicked over the snow colored stallion before coming back to Chrysalis in what the princess could only call 'mock sympathy,' "soft."

"Daughter?! Chryssie, what's she talking about?!" He demanded struggling against his captors. "Chryssie!" He was livid, but above all he was confused and that served to feed his temper more.

The changeling princess did not know what to say. Harlequin eyes filled with guilt as they locked with incensed cerulean. "Shining, I… I'm… I'm so sorry…" How could he possibly understand? And what could she say to explain any of this?

Imaga's nose twitched as she was suddenly struck by a sensation only familiar to changeling senses. The richness of the sentiment was enough to make her tilt her head as she truly studied the shaking frame of her daughter, before giving the stallion another glance.

"Mother-" Chrysalis tried to explain.

"Silence!" The Queen hissed as her bright eyes widened. "He's… in-love with you… and it's requited…" It would seem that all Chrysalis' courage and strength had failed her after that damning sentence left her mother's mouth. A changeling that did not live for the hive was as good as dead. She never thought her monarch a cruel mare until the laughter that escaped her mouth cut at her frantic heart.

"Don't-" Chrysalis made to move but was immediately halted as she was struck full on by a painful current of icy blue magic. She screamed as the agonizing force dropped her to her knees. Lean muscle spasmed out of control as the magic licked across her body burning nerve-endings stealing her breath.

She could hear Shining Armor in the background, but the only thing she could focus on was the intensity of her mother's scorn. Those few seconds felt like forever as the pain seemed to push her to the point of her limits. When the Queen finally decided to release her daughter, Chrysalis was a moaning mass of mare on the ground. "Mother… Please…" She whimpered as she managed to lift her head despite the lingering touches of the curse she just endured. "Don't…"

Imaga ignored Chrysalis' pleas as her serpentine eyes turned on the straining stallion with murder in his eyes. She laughed at the pathetic display. The poor foal didn't know what he was tied up in, she thought amusedly to herself. Nothing beat the stupidity induced by first-love.

"I bet it felt nice to hold that sinuous body close to you at night…" Shining Armor stared at the duplicitous creature sauntering towards him with barely controlled ire. Imaga chuckled darkly as she leaned nearer allowing her gaze to slowly travel the stallion's body as she truly considered the creature that 'distracted' her now incapacitated daughter. "Would you like to know what you were holding? What sleek form truly lies beneath my daughter's coat of lies?"

"Up yours, lady!" He spat only to be struck across the face by one of the monarch's guard. Despite the potent taste of his anger, the Changeling Queen could still taste his desire to know the truth about the mare he ended up falling for.

"Stop it!" Chrysalis managed weakly trying to stand. "I'll come back… I'll do whatever you want… just don't hurt him… Please…"

A cold smile pulled across Imaga's maw as she locked eyes with the stallion before her. Shining Armor pushed into his captor's grasp as the look in the older mare's eye chilled his anger allowing the sinewy fingers of fear to crept up his spine. Icy depths were devoid of any passion or anger… there was only cold nothingness- a revelation that truly made him afraid for the mare hurt on the ground as well as himself.

"You, dear heart, are a liar… But what can one expect from a changeling." Imaga turned to stare lovingly at her daughter. "There is a lesson to be learned here, Chrysalis… Perhaps now you'll take heed."

"Don't! Mother-" The Queen's horn charged with dark magic as she turned her attention back to the wide-eyed stallion who'd gone still. The air was charged with a sense of trepidation and immediately the young mare thought of Kira Wynn.

"No attachment is more important than the hive…" With those words Chrysalis watched in horror as Shining Armor was swallowed by the blue flames of the Queen's magic. The sound of his screams brought tears to her eyes as she vainly tried to push herself forward.

***QUIERO***

Chrysalis bolted upright with a strangled scream. "Shining!"

Her chest heaved as her panic was at an all-time high.

"Maker!" She gasped as wild eyes tore around her room in an attempt to assure herself. The conversation she'd had with Madame Brass a few days ago still weighed heavily on her mind. She still hadn't talked to her friend, though she desperately wanted to. Since then her dreams had been filled with all sorts of unpleasant things. This one just happened to be the worst.

Scrambling to get herself out of bed she realized she couldn't take this anymore.

She had to see him- and the sooner the better.

Sneaking through the city like a shadow of the night, the changeling mare found sneaking into Shining Armor's room to be just as easy.

Did he always sleep with his window unlocked? Didn't he know that unhinged ponies lived in Canterlot too?

Getting in was not a problem as she easily found her way up and through his window. A decent sized room, she could see the process of aging that took place in this room. He still had momentos from his childhood randomly hanging or resting on the shelves of his bookcase. There was a desk in the corner and straight across from that was the object of her dilemma quietly snoozing in bed.

Cautiously she padded her way over to his side. Chrysalis stared down at the sleeping stallion. She could still remember the horror that sank beneath her skin as she recalled the last few moments of her dream.

She had needed to know that he was alive and well, but seeing him wasn't enough- she wanted to feel it. Carefully, she lowered her weight atop of him. Teal tresses spilled over Shining Armor's chest as the coal colored mare finished draping herself atop him.

She gasped when she felt him wrap his forelegs around her with a soft moan. She hadn't realized he was awake. "What're you doing?" He managed more asleep than he was awake.

"Seeing you…" She pressed her ear over his heart, relieved by the strong beating of the muscle.

"Breaking and entering, huh?" To be a soldier it was really easy sneaking into his house.

"I needed you," was her response.

"This must be a dream…" The stallion murmured as he held tighter to the mare in his grasp running his hooves up and down the length of her back.

"What makes you say that…" She whispered as she lost herself in the feel of him as well as the calm he radiated. The anxiousness that had plagued her was slowly receding as she held to him.

"You wouldn't be here otherwise… Saying such unChrystal-like things." He chuckled softly at the idea.

Chrysalis raised her head to better gauge the half-lidded eyes lazily staring at her. "A dream, huh?" It was so odd for dreams to be a source of comfort to him when all they seemed to do was torment her. She shouldn't be so surprised as she was aware of his feelings towards her. Even though, it still gave her a shock to hear him vocalize it. She licked her lips as her heart raced against her ribcage. "If this is a dream you should probably make the most of it then."

"Make the most of it…" he murmured. Maybe he really did think he was dreaming.

"Like this…" She breathed before slowly catching his mouth in a smoldering coupling of lips.

For once Chrysalis didn't think about their different statuses or even the future. Her thoughts were of him- safe and teeming with life… Imaga nowhere to be seen.

Two weeks went by this way.

Despite their limited to nonexistent interaction with each other during the day, at night the two were almost always together. It was an odd arrangement and yet neither commented afraid the other would want to end it… whatever 'it' was. Sometimes they talked or kissed in the darkness of the stallion's bedroom, but they always slept holding tightly to the other.

If the stallion wasn't on midnight detail, then Chrysalis was sneaking through his window to share his bed after she was sure his family was asleep. She'd long since dropped her alter ego Oceania so her nights were unoccupied.

As pathetic as it sounded, Chrysalis found that the nightmares were less frequent whenever the stallion was nearby. Every time she settled into his embrace she found it harder and harder to find excuses to not be with him. Their relationship could be described as timid as laughable as that word was in regards to her. But that's what it was- shy kisses that turned febrile and hesitant touches that resulted in unfulfilled wants.

Shining Armor was afraid of scaring her away and Chrysalis was afraid of wanting to stay.

The concept of unconditional anything was befuddling to her. A changeling's definition of thriving went as far as having enough to survive and maintain. She was taught to be precise and efficient in everything she did as everypony had a role to play in changeling society. Infiltration missions ran no longer than necessary as the longer one stayed out the higher the risk of exposure became. You only gave as much as you had to to get what you needed. The want she felt in regards to Shining Armor went against all of the things that made a changeling an adept predator. It went against all of the things that made her a changeling.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

"Is it edible?"

Delia stared at the ugly cake her newest hire had baked as she poked at it curiously.

Chrysalis scowled at the skeptical looking earth pony. "I followed your recipe exactly!" She insisted obviously offended.

"Doesn't look like it…" Was the shop keeper's hesitant remark. The changeling mare huffed as she folded her forelegs across her chest, settling down on her haunches.

The strawberry lemonade cake was a summer special the citizens of Canterlot went crazy over. However, this particular cake looked like a strawberry threw up all over itself after being attacked by a deranged rainbow.

"Oh don't be that way," Delia grinned as she moved to slice the tortured cake. "It's the ugly ones that taste the best. C'mon."

The dark mare softened at the encouraging words. "Really?" She stood watching as her boss sliced her baby like the pro she was. She really had tried to make it look pretty but piping was something she had yet to master.

"Really."

It was the changeling princess' third day employed as a baker at Delia's shop. So far she'd been able to pull her weight not only surprising herself and the shop owner, but also surprising the stallion who was becoming an integral part of her life.

Thinking of said stallion, it was then that her employer mentioned her relationship with him.

"I haven't seen Shining Armor hanging around you lately. Everything alright?" Delia grabbed some napkins to serve the cake on.

The changeling princess wouldn't meet her gaze. "We're on hiatus."

"Is that so?" The older mare grinned offering her a slice of her handiwork.

Chrysalis accepted as a light blush fanned her cheeks.

It was then that the jingle of the doorbell singled the arrival of a guest. The two looked over to see Shining Armor, his sister and Cadence.

The stallion politely excused himself to the bathroom in the back.

To Delia's amusement her worker excused herself as well. Those two were silly if they thought they were fooling anypony. They were probably snogging each other shamelessly in the back she thought sampling a piece of cake.

"What time will you be home tonight?" The coal colored mare breathed between kisses. She didn't know why they pretended not to notice each other in public, but it made for good fun.

The stallion groaned against her mouth, "Be there at twelve. No duty tonight." He pressed closer to her enjoying the reprieve as he wouldn't see her again until much later.

She grinned as they nuzzled each other before breaking apart. "See you then, blockhead."

*QUIERO***TU***AMOR*

Twilight didn't know who her brother thought he was fooling, but she was neither deaf nor dumb. Either Shining Armor was bipolar or he was involved in something illegal.

A little while ago, he was acting like a pony who'd lost his best friend. Now he was acting like a pony who'd just found residence in la-la-land. Her bother had always been somewhat observant, but now it seemed his thoughts were always preoccupied. Not an ominous preoccupied but just obviously distracted.

_Incident #1:_

"_Uhh, Shining Armor… You do know that you just put your grimoire in the freezer... Don't you?" Twilight stared at her brother oddly. Why would he put his spell book in the freezer?_

"_Really?" The stallion blinked as if he were emerging from a dream._

"_Yea…"_

"_Oops! Thanks Twiley!" He retrieved his grimoire only to put in the bread box._

_Incident #2:_

"…_."_

"_Shining Armor… Did you hear a word I just said?" Asked Skylight Sparkle, the children's mother._

"_Uhhh… yeah… I'll be sure to take out the trash before I leave." Her son walked as if he were in a daze. His eyes were half-lidded as a goofy grin graced his maw._

"_What?" Amethyst eyes were narrowed in confusion." I asked if you could pick up some eggs and milk…"_

_Incident #3:_

"_Looks amazing, dear!" The mare of the house had spent all afternoon preparing the family's favorite stew._

_Skylight smiled warmly at her husband. "Eat up, sweetie!"_

"_Sweet Celestia! Sky Light,(wheezes) what did you put in this soup?!"_

"_What's wrong?!" His face was turning all shades of red._

"_It's (gag) waay (cough) too (gag) ack(cough)!"_

"_Shining Armor, which brand of tomato paste did you buy?"_

"_The red one?"_

"_Shining! That's Muy Muy Caliente! Your poor father!"_

"_Ma….ker!"_

"_Astral!"_

Thinking back on it, her brother had been something of an uncharted island. Her father was still hoarse from the pepper incident.

At first she thought maybe Chrystal had something to do with it, but she hadn't truly been around the mare in what felt like weeks. Not that she was complaining, but she preferred to believe her brother was on drugs than to accept the fact that he missed the self-serving mare.

Tonight she vowed to catch and confront him.

Indigo eyes watched as her bedside clock slowly but surely made its way round. It'd be midnight soon and since Shining Armor's detail was not assigned guard duty she knew that whatever he was involved in would probably happen when he thought everypony was asleep.

Ten minutes later, her intuition did not disappoint.

Placing her ear against the wall, she could hear muffled voices and light shuffling.

"Gotcha!" She whispered to herself.

Hopping off the bed as softly as she could, she carefully made her way to her bedroom door moving with all the grace of a zephyr. Her brother's room was right beside hers so the walk to his door was done rather quickly.

"….."

"…"

"….."

What were they saying? She took a step forward and-

_CREEEEAAK!_

She halted with a wide eyed look on her face.

Crap!

Before her brother could catch on, she dashed forward and burst into his room. There was a flash of movement and the filly had to blink as she realized that the only thing she was staring at was her brother who was staring back wide-eyed sitting up in bed.

"Twilight?" He squinted in the dark trying to make out his sister's silhouette.

"Shiny?" Her indigo eyes narrowed as she was sure he had been talking to somepony. She stepped into his room ready to demand answers when a chill ran up her spine, making her wary. She tilted her head at the expression on her brother's face. "What's… going on?"

Twilight couldn't shake the feeling of unease as a dormant sense was awakened by a primordial sense of self-preservation. Slowly the filly craned her neck around as she came face to face with an unholy manifestation of the night.

Her tiny heart shuddered in her chest as her mouth fell open to scream. But before she could push the sound out of her throat she was quickly yanked into the creature's warm embrace as a hoof firmly blocked the passage trapping her scream in her throat. The door slammed shut and Twilight realized there was more going on than she bargained for.

Harlequin eyes shone brightly in the darkness as they bore deep into wide indigo irises. Chrysalis could taste both ponies fear and anxiousness as the situation sunk in.

An ancient spell was in the process of being weaved when Shining Armor recovered from his stupor. What was Chrystal doing to his sister?

The intense expression on shadowed features was mirrored by a look of pure captivation on Twilight's part. But even more pressing than his mare friend hypnotizing his sister, there was the thought of what his parents would do to him if they walked in on all of this.

The changeling magic delved deep into the filly's mind touching and rearranging synapses to seamlessly blend Twilight's perception to a reality of Chrysalis' choosing. "You're tired, Twilight" she murmured softly. Shining Armor stared on still at a lost for what to do.

"Sooo… tired," the filly yawned as she found herself drowning in pools of green.

"Go back to bed and sleep…" Chrystal lulled. "In the morning you won't remember a thing… just that you haven't slept this good in ages."

"Just that… I haven't sle…pt…. good… in…" The lavender colored filly was out like a light as Chrysalis held her sleeping form in her grasp.

Harlequin eyes seemed to dim as they looked up from their latest prey to lock eyes with Shining Armor.

"What did you do?" He managed, eyes still wide at the entire display.

"I just gave her a faint suggestion."

He'd never seen a spell like that before. Frankly, he found it unnerving.

"You brainwashed my sister?" She didn't like the tone of his voice.

"In blockhead terms..." Chrystal rolled her eyes as he hastened across the room and took the sleeping filly from her. She could taste his change in feeling and it bothered her. "Are you upset with me?"

"I don't know…" He was acting as if he didn't know her. As if she'd done something so egregious that the very fabric of the universe would rip due to her transgression.

"It was either that or…" She stopped when she realized he wasn't listening. "Shining?"

"Maybe you should go." He stuttered holding tightly to his little sister.

The mare stood there speechless. Was he kicking her out? She opened her mouth to speak but decided against as a name surfaced in her thoughts.

"Right…"

This was why she couldn't be with him.

Deep down inside, where it really mattered, she was nothing like him. There was nothing pure or noble about her and this was just the wake-up call she needed. "This was a mistake."

Part of him was screaming that he not let her walk away, but the other part was too freaked out to process what had just happened. He watched as she climbed out of his window and disappeared into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10:**

The next day Shining Armor awoke with a frown.

He still didn't know what to make of last night's situation and it bothered him.

If his family noticed his disposition they didn't comment. His mother smiled as she prepared breakfast while his father read from the paper. Twilight bounded around the kitchen chattering about lessons and the power of sleep.

He especially paid attention to his sister. The magic Chrystal had used was unlike any he'd ever seen. There was a kid who worked in the library who knew about that kind of stuff and he was making it a priority to see him later today.

"Don't you think, Shining?"

He blinked as his sister's voice reached his ears.

"Huh… What?" He stammered as he turned to look at the younger girl. Twilight rolled her eyes as she huffed.

"What's been on with you, big brother?"

He shook his head as he shrugged. "Me and Chrystal had a fight, that's all."

His mother sighed as she turned to serve the family's meal. "Sometimes you just grow out of some ponies."

His father concurred as he continued to read the paper. "Not everypony is a good influence."

"You should hang out with Princess Cadance more. She's a really nice mare and it'd be nice to have her around more often."

"Now that you mention it…"

He pursed his lips as he listened to his family subtly talk down about the mare who'd been a decent friend to him. He stood from his seat so fast the chair clambered backwards hitting the ground with a loud smack. "Thanks for the advice." He ground out effectively excusing himself.

The Sparkle parents blinked as they traded looks.

What had they said wrong?

Shining Armor was already out the front door when Twilight sprinted to catch up with him.

"Shining! Wait!" He mentally groaned as he halted in their front walkway. Twilight trotted up beside him with a timid smile on her face. "I'm not overly fond of Chrystal, but she can't be all bad if she managed to snag a friend like you."

Grey eyes softened as Shining Armor stared down at his sister with a lopsided grin. Back to their cerulean hue, his eyes communicated his appreciation. He could always count on Twilight to have his back. "Thanks, Twiley."

She made a face when he mussed her hair. "Yeah, yeah… But don't tell **her** that."

He chuckled at her words, before bidding her farewell.

Shade was a black stallion who wore silver googles that obscured his light grey eyes. He volunteered at the local library as he had an interest in unusual subjects. Shining Armor had been in the same class as the bookish pony years ago. Though Shade had always been a bit eccentric, he never minded helping a pony in need of answers.

When the white stallion entered the library he politely asked the mare upfront where he could find Shade.

The stern looking mare gave a skeptical glare and answered him in a monotonous voice. Thankful for her help, Shining Armor gave a nervous smile as he went about finding the earth pony.

The library's second floor contained its archives and special collections. The stallion treaded the steps in no particular hurry as he gathered his thoughts. Pushing open oak wood doors, cerulean eyes scanned the room for the dark-maned academic.

On the far side of the room he saw the object of his search hunched over parchment scribbling furiously as he leafed through various books.

If Shade Noir heard anypony enter the special collection's archive, he didn't act it. It wasn't until Shining Armor was right on top of him clearing his throat did he look up to check his surroundings.

Enlarged grey eyes blinked before recognition blanketed equine features. "Golden boy?"

Shining Armor rolled his eyes as a smile broke out over his maw. "Shade…" He greeted somewhat wary of the nickname. "You still remember that..."

The darker pony shrugged as a good natured look settled over him.

While most of the colts had teased him for his bookish habits, Shining Armor never had. Not that any of the teasing caused him mental or physical stress, it was just the smaller stallion had always found it incredibly annoying.

"Have you come to reminisce about the awkward days, or were you looking for something?" He asked curious about the impromptu reunion.

Shining Armor took a deep breath. "Can I trust you with something? Something you can't tell anypony…"

Shade gave him a look as he motioned at the empty room. "Honestly Armor, who am I going to tell?" Shade was never the gossipy type and few friends he did have had moved away from Canterlot years ago.

Shining Armor looked apologetic. "Point taken." With a sigh he told him about the spell he'd seen performed with as little detail as he could get away it. "It was weird… Like it was some kind of black magic. I guess what I'm asking is, is what I saw malicious? Could it hurt somepony?"

Shade had given him his undivided attention as he concluded his tale. Shining Amor had regarded the other with hopefulness only for the bookish pony to fall back in laughter.

"That's funny! You're a funny pony!"

"What?"

"Your pretending to be naive. Did anypony ever tell you how refreshing that is?"

The snow colored stallion sulked. "As a matter of fact…."

"Oh… you're serious?" Shade cleared his throat suddenly embarrassed. "No, dark magic isn't 'evil' it just tends to be more volatile in nature. Generally speaking, white magic can heal, and purify things. Dark magic can burn, amongst other things."

"What?!" What did that mean for his sister?

"Well it's steeped in emotions related to aggression, anger and, manipulation. While the negative aspects of such emotion are obvious, it doesn't mean they're bad. I mean it's all in the intention of the user. It's not wrong to defend yourself. It's not wrong to be ambitious and it's certainly acceptable to feel out the ponies around you before you invest your own feelings or resources into them." The soldier calmed down as he listened to the other explain. "But the spell you described doesn't a sound like ordinary black magic. In fact, very few, if any, ponies are capable of that."

"What're you saying?"

"That it sounds like a spell relating to subterfuge. It's brainwashing essentially… or the power of suggestion." The dark colored earth pony quickly amended in response to the expression on snow white features.

"It takes quite a lot of magic to conduct such a spell as the user has to combat the lack wit's will. Depending on how magnanimous the illusion intended the more magic is needed. I'm positive it's an ancient form of magic forbidden to citizens of Equestria, hence its lack of users."

While it was true Chrystal liked to antagonize his sister, he didn't think she'd ever hurt her.

"To answer your question, it doesn't physically hurt… but as you know lies and allusions of grandeur have a way of putting people at risk of harm from outside forces."

Shade studied the pensive stallion intrigued by his story. Who could Shining Armor know that was capable of such sorcery? It was such an unusual form of magic for a pony to be versed in.

Did Shining Armor really think Chrystal capable of harming his family? He didn't- So why had he turned her away?

Shade raised a brow as the other unintentionally vocalized his thoughts.

Why hadn't he listened when she was explaining?

Besides the unanswered questions in his cranium about the situation presented, Shade played the role of a friend. "Why didn't you?"

White ears flicked in confusion before flattening against his skull as he really thought about what happened as well as what his reaction must've said to the mare he- Oh man! He had kicked her out of his house! In the middle of the night…

The darker Stallion shook his head somewhat sympathetically. "It's never too late to make amends…" He suggested helpfully. "The user has to serenade their prey in a sense. If she didn't 'spin' anything bad… then no harm will befall whoever this happened to."

"Maker, I'm an idiot," was his petulant lament as he dropped his head in shame.

Shade shook his head with a slight grin on his muzzle. Some things never changed it seemed.

After thanking Shade for his help, Shining Armor left the library and reported to his station. He desperately wanted to apologize to his marefriend, if that's what you could call his relationship status, but he also had to work. Maybe a few days away would help him get his thoughts together. As much as he knew about Chrystal's attitude and interests, he realized he knew next to nothing about her origins.

When the stallion finally arrived to his duty station most of his squadron was buzzing with excitement as something truly outrageous had gone down the previous night.

"It was crazy!" A pony was saying. "One of the mares is in the hospital and the other one refuses to say anything!"

What were they talking about? What did he miss? Shining Armor looked around the station room with a curious expression on his face. "What's going on?" He asked a passing guard.

"Those three stallions you picked up a while ago finally got what was coming to 'em. But Capt' says we still have to investigate. The only available mare is a tight-lipped broad. She won't talk for anything. Took a beating from those thugs so I can understand her lack of caring. Capt's not sure what to make of her saying as how she was slinking through the city at like one in the morning."

Shining Armor felt his heart sink. "Who… was it?"

"I can't think of her name, but she's a dark looking unicorn. A little mouthy, but she's definitely easy on the eyes. They finally sent her home about an hour ago- Hey! Where you going?"

Shining Armor really couldn't say what he was thinking when he showed up at the mare's door, but the fear he felt for her safety was painfully real.

When he saw that wide eyed look on Chrystal's face and the bruise against her jaw it wasn't enough just to see her. He had to touch her, hold her, kiss her. He needed to feel her slender frame warm and breathing, safely pressed beneath his. He wanted to hear her voice breathless and fierce assuring him that she was okay, that she was with him and that she'd allow him to keep her safe from anypony else who dared to lay a hoof on her.

He had been an idiot, but there'd be time to talk about that later.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11:**

Cordeila Snow would rather forget the ordeal she suffered through the last couple of nights, but none of the reporters were looking to let such a tale fall into obscurity. The whole situation felt surreal now that she was in a position to look back on it.

"_Get the light, you idiots!" Flint had commanded angrily standing his ground. "There was no way that bitch was going to get the best of him a second time. "Stand up!" He barked to the dark colored mare he'd just struck down. The old mill they used for their exploits was worn yet serviceable. Located on the very edge of town it was close enough to retreat to, yet far enough to be isolated. The lights flickered on as rusty features creaked with movement. "I said- HOLY SHIT!" _

_A behemoth-like creature with onyx chitin reared up, swallowing the surprised pony in its shadow. Moonlight that streamed in through the mill's hole ridden roof glinted off fangs the color of snow as reptilian eyes narrowed in on their prey._

"_I didn't sign on for this shit!" Somepony screamed._

_The lights flickered off and this time they stayed out._

_There was scuffling and shouting as a snarl ripped through the area stilling Cordeila's wary heart. Her body rose and fell as her breath quickened echoing in her thoughts._

"_Flint! Maker, Flint!"_

"_Fuuck! Oh Maker!"_

_Twisted flesh lurking in the shadows converged upon the stallions in a blur of movement. The sound of splitting muscle and crunching bone brought terror to the incapacitated mare. Mint colored eyes were unfocused as the carnage unfolded. Part of her was relieved she couldn't see the mess being made. Cordelia did not fear death at this point but she was wary of this reaper. Her dusty blue coat was stained with dirt and debris. She ached everywhere, but it was nowhere as bad as it could've been had the darker mare not antagonized the leader of the group redirecting his attention. Now it seemed something else was looking to maim and destroy._

_Behemoths were rare in these parts, but not unheard of._

_Otherworldly sounds echoed around her as the others screamed in time with the violence that marked the end of their depraved assaults. The creature rumbled and hissed as it ripped into flesh dragging its struggling prey into the shadows for reasons she didn't dare fathom. _

When it was all said and done, Cordelia had barely been awake.

The last thing she remembered was a velvety voice in her ear whispering that everything would be okay.

*-*1111*-*

The changeling princess stared at her complexion in her bathroom mirror without really seeing.

The mare before her looked tired and her aura reeked of fear. She recognized that at one point in the near past she had been a princess with a cool demeanor and quick wit. Now she was a bleeding heart, twisted over feelings that never should have mattered.

Chrysalis didn't know what to think of Shining Armor showing up on her doorstep. At the time seeing him had felt like an answer to a prayer she didn't remember praying. For once it seemed he knew exactly what to say to calm her thoughts.

But now that the sun had lent its light upon the situation, she didn't know how she would get through the day. She couldn't stay here anymore. She'd compromised her identity back in those dense woods. One pony was dazed, another severely maimed, and two others were dead. Things like that didn't 'just happen.'

Shining Armor's presence behind her gradually pulled her from her reverie. "Are… you okay?" He asked blue eyes studying her reflection in the mirror.

"I want to visit Cordelia." She stated with a calm that felt eerie to herself. Turning, Chrysalis moved past him and into her bedroom without waiting for a reply.

"Chryssie, I don't think that's-"

She moved around the room easily enough magically sorting through random drawers in search of anything that didn't require her to make eye contact with the stallion. "I didn't need you to save me then and I don't need you telling me what to do now." Her voice was cold.

"Stop it!" He ground out with stormy eyes planting himself directly in front of her. Harlequin eyes widened as she unconsciously took a step back halting in her distraction. Last night's assault was still fresh in her memory. "Stop it! Cordelia is being taken care of! You need to worry about yourself now." His tone softened as he gently pleaded with the stubborn mare. "Let me take care of you… Chryssie… please." He had been upset the day before when he came to her, but so had she and he didn't think he'd be forgetting it anytime soon. Even now she seemed dazed and it concerned him.

"No…" She managed as he slowly advanced towards her in what was supposed to be a placatory gesture.

"Chrystal," He tried again with deep concern.

"No!" There was panic in her voice that she hadn't meant to slip through.

Shining Armor had her blocked against the wall as she began to thrash about fighting his presence. "You don't understand! The things they did- were going to do! They deserved every bit of it and I'm not sorry! I may be selfish- and you- you might think I'm evil… but I'm not like that!" She cried out with angry tears in her eyes. "I'm not like that!" She'd seen true evil and it haunted her.

"I know you're not!" Shining Armor countered as she was beginning to tire herself out. "I'm sorry for treating you like that." He murmured as her struggling ceased as she eyed him tiredly. "You… you didn't deserve that."

"I may think your sister is an obstinate arrogant brat, but I'd never hurt her… I'd never hurt you like that…"

"I know…" He covered her face in butterfly kisses as he apologized over and over for his stupidity. "I'm sorry."

"Shining… I-" There was more. She wanted so desperately to tell him but somehow the words got trapped in her throat. Cerulean eyes dimmed as a grave reality settled upon him.

"I… ki-"

"You took care of Cordelia and that's all I need to know." The scene that told tales of the crimes committed was unlike anything ponies had seen in a long time.

"But-"

He firmly shushed her before she said anything that he would be obligated to use against her later. "You stayed with her the entire time."

"I… I…"

"Say it!" Cerulean eyes were deathly serious as he pressed her trembling frame closer against the wall roughly cradling her face.

For once the doe eyed expression on dark colored features was completely genuine. "I… stayed… with her…" Her tongue tripped over the words.

"The entire time."

Chrysalis repeated the words back to him in a shaky tone that matched her state of mind.

"Good girl," He breathed before pressing a kiss to her mouth. "Good girl."

*-1111-*

At a port in Manehatten a chestnut colored pony with dark eyes and mane stepped off a ship with a solemn expression on her face. Her objective was simple: Find whoever didn't fit in and give them incentive to leave behind their guise.

'_Be creative,'_ her 'employer' had said. _'She won't leave for just anything. It's okay to get nasty. She's a defector now… not your Princess."_

Odonata had come to collect herself a runaway princess.

*-1111-*

Later that night after Shining Armor managed to calm her down, the two were drifting off in sleep in the mare's room.

"Shining…" She whimpered lowly as she tossed in her slumber.

The stallion frowned as he heard the fear in her murmurings. Her dreams had gotten worse if possible.

Unfortunate for Chrysalis reporters were still lurking about looking to get her version of events. She never got a chance to see Cordelia at the hospital who was only able to give a vague statement anyway. The mare refused to leave the house in fear of being harassed. It seemed rational so the stallion didn't question it.

Shining Armor slid closer to her shaking form as he laid his head atop hers in a comforting gesture spooning her body.

"I'm here for you now, Chryssie." The change in her body was instant as she pressed closer into his solid frame sighing at the warmth and security he offered her.

"Shining…" The way she spoke his name this time was nothing short of tender. He felt his heart shudder in something he knew had been coming since the first night he kissed her.

"Chrystal…"

"… needed you." She breathed unconsciously.

He buried his face in her light colored hair as his heart thundered in his chest.

"I'm right here," Shining Armor whispered causing a small smile to appear for the slumbering mare. "And I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
